British?
by BrownieMonster
Summary: Bella moves from Forks to an English boarding school, hoping to start afresh but when she meets the Cullens she finds her life falling back into a web of lies and deception. All regular characters are human but magic is around.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my very first twilight fanfic story, it's all set in England (near the sea) in a boarding school. I don't own anything:(****. Well that's not entirely true, I own 6 cats but we won't go into that :) but yeah i don't own twilight however much i want to, which happens to be a lot by the way. Anyway, on to the story...**

**Chapter 1 **

The rain hammered down on the roof of the cab. Great, just great I thought to myself. I'm not really surprised, I was expecting it to be rainy in England but it's not exactly the nicest of ways to be greeted. Maybe it's an omen but most likely it's just my luck. To be fair, I'm starting to like the rain; it has a homey feel to it now, now that I've lived in it for nearly 3 years.

"Are you okay Miss?" The cabbie asked, pulling me out of my rapture.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks." I say shaking my head, trying to get myself to snap back into reality. Looking out of the window everything looks so different.

It's still all so green, there are still trees everywhere, it even echoes a sense of secrecy but it's definitely different. Thankfully there are some surfaces that have escaped the cover of moss and the greys, silvers and browns of the stones and the ground peep through the grass and trees at regular intervals. I think I like it better without everything being green, a little variety never hurt anyone. I just don't like being torn from my friends and Jake. Jake's definitely something special, my personal sun as I like to think of him. Oh well, at least in England there is a slightly larger chance of some real sun.

As much as I'll miss everyone, I can feel that this is the right decision. I know that this school will be perfect, that no one will have to worry about me and that no one I don't want to see will turn up here. Maybe England was a bit of a drastic change but I don't care, I saw the school and knew it was perfect. However, I am now a little sick of travelling; planes, cabs, buses, trains and a lift from a friend is quite enough transport for a lifetime. I felt the cab slow followed by the unfamiliar crunch of gravel, stones and the splashes of water.

"We're here Miss." He said stopping the car.

"Thanks." I said handing him the cash. English money is so weird; it'll definitely take some getting used to.

I clambered out of the cab, grabbing my bags from next to me. Being as graceful as I am I tripped slightly but caught myself before I fell to the ground. I looked up at the building and gasped. It was breathtaking; so elegant. There's ivy climbing up the wall of the main building, carefully trimmed around the school's name and there are rows of pale coloured flowers in front of the building. The structure itself is beautiful, there's intricate detailing on each bay window and the bricks are a soft orangey red, smooth from the years outside, the erratic layout of the rooms and the random lines of the roof give it a certain charm. It's just amazing, I feel so lucky to be allowed here.

"Ah, you must be Isabella." A man's voice sounded, I looked up and it took me slightly off guard that he was standing next to me already, I hadn't even heard him approach.

"That's right, but it's Bella please."

"Okay, I'll try to remember that, I trust you travelled well" I loved his accent; each word was clipped without sounding harsh. I think I might like the people here simply for their voices.

"Yes, although it took a lot longer than I would have liked." He let out a slightly forced polite chuckle.

"Let's get you to your room then shall we?"

"Okay" I said as he lifted up my bags easily and started walking. He kept up a light chatter all the way to the housing mentioning the usual times, clubs available, it was all pretty much typical school things. He mentioned my timetable and room keys would all be in my room already.

He let us into the building, I think this one may be even more exceptional than the main entrance; it's so grand and majestic. It's like it's hundreds of years old but everything is in pristine condition. He stopped outside an ivory door with an elaborate pattern and fished a key out of his pocket which he handed to me with a smile.

"Here's your room, you'll find your roommate has moved in already. I groaned inwardly at the word roommate. I haven't had much experience with roommates but what I have had was not good.

"Thank you Mr Smith" I said glancing at his name badge. I picked up my bags and shoved the key into the lock, turning it. The door swung open and I gasped again.

**Okay, so I had no idea what you guys would think of it so I've only put a little bit of my story up. Please review if you want more and constructive criticism is much appreciated. **

**Also, I'm sorry if this story has already been done, I don't mean to plagiarise.**

**(This chapter has been edited recently to help the flow but don't worry, there are very few changes it doesn't really need rereading)**

**Review!**


	2. Roommate

**I know I said i'd wait for reviews but i wanted to post this now :) Of course now that I'm rewriting it I can see that I have two reviews for the first chapter now, so enjoy…**

**Chapter 2**

There, sitting on the couch was one of the most perfect creatures I had ever seen. She had short spiky black hair and gave an impression of grace even though she was seated. Her features were elfin and as her face broke into a smile everything seemed to light up. This was my roommate? This isn't good. She looks just like the sort of person who I should never be friends with but always was. The flawless ones who could escape any trouble leaving me with all the mess.

I smiled sheepishly back at her at she slid to her feet and ran across the room and pulled me into a hug. This caught me a little off guard, I didn't even know her. Maybe everyone here is just really friendly.

"It's Izzy isn't it?" She asked pulling back to look up at me. She was so tiny and so sweet, her voice rang through the air like chiming bells, and it was so beautiful. Izzy? Oh, she must have shortened it wrong.

"If you want but I personally prefer Bella."

"No I like Bella even more, it's really pretty." Hmm, I have never thought of my name as pretty before, I haven't ever really liked it.

"Okay then, what's your name?"

"Alice" She said, giggling. I couldn't understand why.

"You're names pretty too." I said timidly, for some reason I really wanted her to like me. I thought the name Alice suited her, it reminded me of something fairy like or small and delicate.

"Thanks."

Having had her finally release me I looked around the room. There are what looks like brand new appliances everywhere, including a plasma TV, an espresso maker, a washing machine and everything else I could think of. There is material draped around almost every surface – across the windows, hanging from the ceiling and occasionally splashed against the walls. It creates a sort of ethereal look and I can feel myself liking it here already.

"Oh, Bella, yours is the room on the left, I've moved into the other one already, I hope you don't mind." I nodded my head and grabbed my bags walking across the room to what would be my room.

I stopped after one step into the room. This was my room? There's a huge old fashioned four poster bed in the centre with the same material covering the house used as drapes in almost the same shades of turquoise and blue. There is a cupboard that runs the whole way down one side of the room and a half stocked bookshelf and desk on the other side of the room.

"Alice?" I call

"Yes"

"Is everything here this… fancy?" She let out a little giggle.

"Pretty much. You know, I hadn't even thought of it as fancy, it's just like my house really."

"I take it you're rich then"

"Pretty much." She admitted with another giggle. "Do you want some help unpacking, I'm all done."

"If you don't mind, that would be great."

With Alice's help we were done in less than 15 minutes. We chattered happily about what school was like, which teachers were nice and which weren't. Eventually the topic turned to our families.

"So, what's your family like Bella?"

"They're alright." I didn't want to give away too much; I didn't want this stranger knowing all my secrets that I had moved here to hide. "How about yours?"

"They're all so lovely, Edward, my brother is a bit of a pain but Carlisle and Mel are the best parents I could ask for." Her family sounds so sweet; I wish mine was like that." Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Damn, the question I was dreading. How am I meant to answer that?

"Ummm, I used to." I said, trying to avoid getting into the topic further. I can't tell anyone how they died, I can't bring myself to even think the words let alone say them.

"Aww, that's so sad hun." She leaned over as to give me a hug but I brushed it off saying,

"Don't worry about it, they're gone now, I've learnt to deal with it." A complete and utter lie, I can't deal with it, I'm just stopping my body from even acknowledging it. Jake was the only one I could ever talk to about it, I trusted that he would hold me together. She pulled back and then a sparkle came in to her eye.

"Oh, I was going to ask you, we're going to have a party in the woods tonight, as a sort of welcome back to school type thing. Do you want to come?" I groaned inwardly, parties in the woods were never a good idea, something always ended up on fire, more often than not myself. "It'll only be me, my boyfriend, my brother and his best friend. It's not like we're going to start setting fire to things or anything." I let out a chuckle but I was a little confused, she seemed to know my thoughts, of course that's impossible but it's still worrying.

"I guess that sounds good then." I said slightly reluctantly, I couldn't help but fall for her puppy dog eyes.

"Excellent, but first, we're going shopping!"

"What? Why?" I said, and then after some thought "And where?"

"You need something to wear tonight. I've seen your wardrobe, there are only about five things in it that I like so it won't do. And there's a mall just off campus. Oh and I'm paying."

"You can't do that; I've only just met you." I was shocked.

"I think you'll find I can." There was a slightly evil glint in her eye when she said that, giving me the impression that I wouldn't ever be able to say no to her.

**Review!**


	3. Shopping

Shopping with Alice is possibly the most insane thing anyone could ever do

**I forgot to mention last chapter that I don't own Twilight but keeping it clear, I don't own twilight, SM does :(.**

Shopping with Alice is possibly the most insane thing anyone could ever do. She is dragging me around the shops with a huge smile permanently plastered on her overly gorgeous face. The last shop we went in she sent me straight into the dressing room and within minutes she had thrown about 20 different outfits in for me to try on. She's made me try on some of the most ridiculous clothes you have ever seen and shockingly most of them looked good. She's bought me so many clothes I can't even keep count, I'm carrying about 15 bags from different shops - I think that's an indicative of how crazed she is.

She's just dragged me into a tiny little boutique called Le Jour Est Magnifique. I could have sworn we were in England but apparently French shops are all the rage, at least according to the little pixie pulling on my arm.

"Bella, come here, you have to try this on!" She squeaked excitedly brandishing the tiniest strip of midnight blue fabric at me that you have ever seen.

"What is it Alice?"

"It's a skirt stupid."

"Whatever you say." There is seriously no way that it could ever pass for a skirt but I guess I have no choice; she'll buy it for me anyway if I don't try it on.

I heard her let out another squeal of delight as she plucked an artfully faded blue shirt from the rack and tossed it at me. This process continued as we worked our way around the store, each time she spotted something within seconds it would be adding to the pile of clothes in my arms.

"What are you waiting for, go try them on" She commanded as she skimmed through the last rack of clothes. I shook my head at the evil little creature and staggered into the dressing room. I looked at each item of clothing with disgust as I tried it on and then paraded it for her as she clapped her tiny little hands.

As I strutted in a deep purple mini dress Alice darted into the dressing room and emerged with a pile of mini skirts, tailored shirts, designer jackets and a pair of artistically worn jeans. She whipped out her credit card in the blink of an eye and then we were out of the shop.

"Alice, you have to stop buying things for me" I complained at her.

"One more shoe shop?" She pleaded grabbing my arm and pulling me inside yet another shop. The walls were completely lined with shoes, all of which had scarily high heels. Without even stopping Alice picked up 7 pairs of shoes in my size, bought them, clutched my arm and led me back out onto the street.

"I never agreed to that"

"I told you that you couldn't stop me buying you things" The slightly evil glint returned to her eyes and I grimaced at her.

"Have we finished shopping now though?"

"I suppose" Her face fell slightly and then she smiled again "Now we can go get ready!"

"Oh no, why are you so happy about that?"

"I'm going to give you a makeover silly"

"I don't think so"

"You can't stop me" She's probably right, when her mind is set on something, nothing will stop her.

"Come on; get out of the shower already!" Alice shouted, hammering on the door. "You can't avoid this" I groaned as I wrapped a towel firmly around me. I cracked open the door to be met by her hand thrusting underwear and an outfit at me. As I put it on I could see that it was the little strip of midnight blue fabric again. Grrrr, that girl doesn't give up. "Hurry up; I want to play with your hair."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes" I opened the door and she let out yet another squeal of delight. There was no mirror in the bathroom so I hadn't seen myself yet. I knew there was one in each of the bedrooms and I started heading towards my room.

"Oh no, no mirrors, hair and makeup first" The gleeful smile was back on her face again. She pushed me down onto a seat at the kitchen counter. The counter, might I add was completely covered in beauty products. Once seated she immediately got to work curling my hair into loose gentle curls like I've always wanted my hair to be like. Then she started with the instruments of torture, or makeup as she called it. Eventually she decided that I was ready and led me to her bedroom where she had propped a full length mirror against the wall. I stared at the person in the mirror. She had long curling golden brown hair, her eyes were smooth, creamy almonds, her skin was flawless and her lips were blood red matching her long elegant nails.

"Wow Alice"

"You're welcome" She said jumping on the spot a little. "Now give me a minute while I go change." I sat on her bed carefully so that my skirt didn't ride up. I pulled down on my top nervously, it was way to clingy not to mention low cut for my liking. Alice glided back through the door after a few minutes dressed in a mini lime green dress which contrasted her perfectly styled black hair. "Let's go party!" She was jumping up and down on the spot again, like a little hyperactive child but I liked her for it.

**Please R&R guys, you know you want to. Unless of course you don't want me to keep writing :(**

**A special shout out to lynn1642 who is awesome for reviewing :)**


	4. More People

We wandered through the woods, something I had been looking forwards too. The woods had always held an interest to me; they were both quiet and full of life, empty and yet full of secrets and most of all normally far, far away from people – unlike tonight. Alice occasionally held back branches or pointed out loose roots on the floor for which I was grateful, even if she had put me in 5 inch death traps for a walk through the woods.

We stepped into a smoky clearing and my breath caught in my throat. It was magical, the red and orange flames flickered many feet into the air, casting shadows and slightly obscuring my vision. There were dark shapes moving on the other side of the fire so we stumbled towards them.

"Ah, Alice, you have appeared." The boy's voice was so perfect it was slightly scary, just like the boy.

"And you've brought company" Another person added who I couldn't make out.

"Indeed I have, this is Bella" She gestured to me with one hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward and this is Joe" Joe stepped forwards so that I could see him; he was just as gorgeous as Edward and Alice. Were they related or something? "I'm Alice's brother, Joe's something like a second cousin or something, I'm not actually sure but I do know he's somehow related" He admitted with a grin, it was like he had read my thoughts. People can't do that right?

Edward led us to a log that was on the ground where a few other people were sitting. They all turned to look at us at the same time I groaned inwardly when I saw that they were all just like Edward and Alice. Alice leaned towards my ear and whispered to me

"Just so you know, no one else here is related to us. The blonde ones are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're twins, and I'm dating Jasper. The strawberry blonde is Tanya, she thinks that she's dating Edward but she's not. And the two in the corner are James and Pieter."

"I'm never going to remember that" I groaned at her and she smiled lighting up her face. Tanya looks a little less stunning, she doesn't seem so intimidating which I'm kind of glad of. James and Pieter are kind of hot but not really my type and we just won't go into Rosalie and Jasper, they're waaaay too perfect.

"Hi Alice… Alice's friend" Tanya gave me a questioning look.

"I'm Bella" Tanya nodded and turned back to Rosalie immediately resuming their conversation. We went and sat down; Alice sat down with Jasper and left me having to sit next to Edward.

"So, I take it you're a new student" Edward had turned to me, I think it was fairly obvious that he simply didn't want to get into a conversation with Tanya who was sitting on his other side.

"Yep"

"What do you think of the school so far?" That's kind of stupid; doesn't he know that I haven't even started lessons yet?

"Well, I guess you know that I haven't had any lessons yet, what with them not starting for a couple of days but the buildings are amazing."

"Yeah, you should see the gardens; they have a sort of magical feel to them"

"That sounds good but you might have to convince your evil little sister to let me go first" He laughed, the sound was like bells, I was mesmerised by it.

"I'll try, I can give you a tour if you want" Why was he being so friendly? Guys never even looked at me normally. I guess it must just be because his sister is my friend now.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Do you want to meet up tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, what sort of time?"

"Ummm, ten?" Phew, I'll have time to prepare myself. I always get up way too early, at least for a normal person.

"That sounds good" Damn, I was repeating myself, I do that far too much. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oy, Eddie, are you gonna start with the stories or not?" James called at him. Stories? I looked at him questioningly.

"I promised him that I would tell some of the old folk legends surrounding this area, he apparently hasn't ever heard of them. Of course now I can tell them to you too" He smiled down at me. My lips twitched up almost like an automatic response. Rosalie wandered over to whisper in Edwards's ear and I stared at the flames, having a moment to myself. It was then that I realised that Alice had completely lied to me earlier, she'd told me nothing would be set on fire and then there were also way more people than she had originally said. Despite this, everything just seemed right.

Rosalie backed away and Edward stood up. The flames seemed to jump higher and burn brighter as though anticipating his stories. Edward began to speak.

**Okay, if I get one more review I'll post up some of my lovely folk legends in this story just for you guys :). I promise there will be a lot of twists in the plot but I really thought some background info was needed first. It will get more interesting I promise.**

**On a sadder note I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything. However, I do own Pieter (he's Dutch just so you know) and James isn't the SM character, he's infact called Jamie but prefers James and I'm now explaining characters from my imagination as though they are real. I really ought to get a life :)**

**Love you guys x**


	5. Edward's Story

_It is said that fifty years ago to this very day, two boys and three girls were expelled from our school with no explanation given to the public. There was a lot of talk surrounding the five disgraced children but it eventually died down when they realised they would never find out anything about it. Of course, there were many suggestions as to what could have happened. Some said it was just things like uniform infringements or climbing on the roof but others accused them of seducing the teachers _he gave a little wink_, terrorizing students and then the extremists decided it had been witchcraft._

_Little did they know that they were right. _He paused for emphasis. _With every single one of their accusations. _

_I guess you need to know how it all started and how anything relates to us and of course how I would know anything about this. Well, when I first got here I was unpacking all of my things; I found a small crevice in the wall. I reached in and there sat a small book, worn, slightly crumbly but perfectly intact. I was intrigued. _He pulled a little tattered book out of his back pocket. _I flicked it open and saw what looked like a diary entry._ He opened the book and showed us a neat slanted script which was dated at the top of the page. _I couldn't help myself and started to read. _He smiled a little at himself and I felt the corners of my mouth pull up a little as well. He skimmed to a page a little way through the book.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm starting to think that maybe I should not be doing this anymore but when Jazz asks me I can't help but say yes. Rose and Tash came over to my dorm last night and we for some reason we decided that there would be nothing better to do than to go than the roof for a private conversation. I have no idea why we decided that but we did. Anyway, once we had climbed out of my window and made our way to the very top of the building we sat and played truth or dare. However, we decided to play our own version where we all had to answer the same question before we went on. _

_Of course there were the typical questions like who is your secret crush and how far have you been but then things got interesting. Rose decided to ask which teacher we were crushing on. Of course they already knew that I liked Mr McLeay, the new biology teacher. Rose admitted that she kind of liked Mr Adams, our PE teacher and Tash refused to answer. I thought that it was because she liked Mr Hale, Rose's older brother Emmett, our new student teacher but I wasn't going to let on. However, because she refused to answer we had to give her a dare. I decided to have some fun with this and whispered to Rose that she should have to try and 'seduce' her brother and the minimum would be kissing him. Rose seemed a little disgusted and then an entirely evil grin plastered her face and announced my dare to Tash. She looked absolutely mortified. I can tell we'll have fun with this. _

To be fair this doesn't sound terrifying yet, maybe just a bit scandalous.

_Typical girly stuff right? At the moment maybe. _He flicked through the book to a later section.

_Dear Diary, _

_You remember me telling you about Tash and Emmett with the dare and everything. Well, it turned out that Emmett liked Tash and of course we still don't know whether Tash likes him or not, although judging by her actions I would say that she does. She came into my room earlier and admitted everything to me, having already had us see her kiss him in the field. It turns out she took the seducing thing a little far and he came up to her room last night after classes. I don't think she was thinking properly and let him in. She didn't tell me exactly what happened but I can be fairly sure that if anyone finds out then Emmett will lose his job and Tash will be expelled. _

_As for a different topic, Rose has been sent a book on witchcraft anonymously We both knew that it would get her expelled if it was found but we couldn't help but read it. There were all sorts of spells and rituals but when we were halfway through the book two boys walked in on us. Rose quickly threw the book behind her back. They stumbled slightly at the sight of the two of us on the floor. One of the boys quickly regained his composure, apparently they had accidentally come in the wrong room. It was understandable, they were clearly new. We took pity on them and invited them in. Rose thankfully remembered to go hide the book and got up saying she was just going to change._

_The boys were called Jamie and Pete. They are definitely very handsome as well as being funny and kind. However, they had noticed the book, even that it was one on witchcraft. Thankfully, they weren't shocked by it and promised not to tell. We spent the rest of the evening reading through the book and looking for anything that we could actually use. We found one that you can use to levitate and one to read minds. _He paused for a little bit as he skipped to the back of the book. _And right here she has copied out every single one of the spells in the book, and judging by her words, they all work. Oh, I thought you all ought to know first that witchcraft is still a forbidden art here._

**Okay, I know I said I would post this once I got one review (which I did, thanks :D) but I kind of fell asleep so I haven't had a chance to post this till now. Please tell me what you think. Oh, and there will be more stories to come and the might not even be as lame as this one :). **

**By the way, the **_**italics**_** is Edward speaking, i couldn't be bothered to do quotation marks.**

love you guys x


	6. Jasper's Story

**Okay guys, sorry this took so long, i got really ill and then of course i had to catch up all of my work. Sorry that this isn't a very long chapter but i couldn't really think of much more to add to jasper's story. I'm very open to more ideas for these campfire tales, in fact i would love them. Please Review!**

"Oooh, _so_ scary Eddie" Rosalie taunted him. There was a slight edge to her words but I couldn't figure out what it was. It sounded almost nervous, but surely she has no need to be?

"You're so mean to me Rosie" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Seriously dude, did you spend your time writing out a book just for your story?" Joe cawed at Edward, to which he did not seem very pleased at all.

"No, I honestly found this; you know that this isn't my writing." He held the book out in front of Joe's face.

"Fine, you're right but it kind of looks like Alice's though."

"Do you really think I would write out a story just for my brother?" Alice called sarcastically at Joe and everyone let out a giggle. Alice's voice was slightly shaky, maybe she's cold.

"Fair point" James stated.

"You know, you guys are mean, I bet you can't tell a true story that's as interesting as mine."

"Well, I can tell you some stories that probably aren't true" Jasper offered, everyone looked at him with expecting eyes.

"I think this story takes place about 100 or so years ago but of course, it is a story so I doubt it really matters. There were a large amount of murders taking place throughout London but mostly the bodies were not found. The ones that did appear were hardly recognizable, some warped and twisted, some burnt beyond recognition and others as though they had been drowned and yet were broken and bruised. No one could work out what was happening, people were disappearing from crowded rooms without anyone noticing and simply never returning.

The local councils and vigilantes joined together and tried to get to the bottom of the problem however, they kept disappearing as well but all of their bodies were returned but very very broken. They eventually rallied the whole city together and stormed the underground passages and there, in a small corner, they found one of the largest groups of terrifying people anyone had ever seen. There were two men in the middle of the group and they were surrounded by at least thirty of the missing people. They looked crazy, terrifying, some people were petrified at the very sight.

At least until the others attacked. The locals had no idea what to do, they were being slaughtered but then one of the torches used to light their way was thrown into the room and a thick cloud of perfumed smoke filled air. Hideous screams echoed and the locals ran. Nothing followed them; they assumed they were safe until two of the disappeared were suddenly there directly in front of them, snarling. They growled at the men 'you have killed all we ever had, now you will pay' but they were met by torches and the smoke filled the air again. Intoxicated the men ran, spluttering along the passageways, they were met by nothing else and the remaining few escaped. Not one word was spoken by them once they escaped, nobody knew what had happened. The only thing anybody knew was that the disappearances had stopped, apart from two figures, who were seen in the shadows, running, as they flitted out of the town; the last to disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Jasper, cut it out, you're really scaring me!" Tanya squealed from the corner.

He turned and sat down but I could have sworn I heard him whisper 'wimp' under his breath before turning to her. I think I like him already.

"All done, I'm finished. We can go back to our little Eddie's story now if you like that better"

"Jasper! Did I not already tell you about calling me Eddie?!?!"

"Now I could have sworn what you said was that you wanted us too" A voice appeared from behind James. Tanya let out a little shriek.

"Em! Oh my god! What are you doing here? You nearly scared us half to death! When did you get here…. How did you even know where we were?" Rosalie called. The guy walked out of the darkest shadows and into the semi light. He was huge, gigantic, probably about 6, 6" and it looked like every surface of his body was covered in bulging muscles.

"Hi hun, nice to see you too. I've been here in oh so sunny England for a total of 2 hours 36 minutes and … 12 seconds" He checked his watch and chuckled. This guy is awesome. "And the first thing that you do is bombard me with questions? No hugs? No 'I missed you'? I feel insulted"

"Sorry Emmie, you know we love you, but how did you know where we were?"

"Well, you can practically see the flames from London and of course once I was in the woods all I had to do was follow your squeals… and Tanya's" He rubbed his ears mockingly. I looked at Alice questioningly; I wanted to know who he was. She hopped up and started towards me but Edward beat her to the punch.

"That guy is Emmett; he's mine and Alice's brother. He's been dating Rosalie for goodness knows how long. I'm not quite sure why he's here, he can't be coming to school with us, and he's already finished college."

"College?" Doesn't that mean that he's like 5 years older than us?

"He's smart, he skipped a year and then he only took a two year course. He's 3 years older than us." Yet again he had seemed to know what I was thinking, it's kind of scary. Alice had sat back down after she realised that Edward was already filling me in, once he had finished talking I turned my head back to her, she stuck her tongue out at me with a cheeky smile. After about 10 minutes Joe stood up.

"Are you guys finished with the stories? Cos if you are, I'm going to head back."

"Stories? Oh, has Jasper told you his?" Emmett sounded excited.

"Yes, and I certainly don't want to hear it again" Tanya shuddered. "I want to hear more about Edwards little book, it wasn't so scary" Emmett glanced at Edward with a questioning look and Edward nodded. I don't know what the exchange was about, I'm probably missing something.

"Okay… what do you want to know about my little book?" He looked mysterious but like he was being mocking. He pretended to stroke a beard as he spoke with a slight glint in his eye. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle which caused him to glance at me and he winked. I felt a little flutter but I couldn't place what it was.

"Ummm, did anything else interesting happen? And can we look at the spells or whatever they are?" Tanya interrupted my thoughts and the little moment between Edward and I.

"Hmmm, there are a few other interesting things that they did" He paused and looked around. I couldn't help but copy his movement but I couldn't see what he was looking at or for. He caught my eye and I raised an eye brow at him. He replied with a pointed look at the empty log next to James. I was a little confused for a second and then it hit me, Pieter wasn't there. I hadn't even noticed him go. Alice looked at me then followed my gaze, her perfectly arched brow then pulled together in confusion. 'Where did Pieter go?' She mouthed the words at me and I shrugged.

"Well, it looks like Pieter has left already" Jasper pointed out, he seemed to know what we were all caught up with.

"I think I might follow him actually" Joe stood up and started walking away "My mum will probably be panicking; she was expecting me to call about six hours ago." He started walking again "Of course, I'm only following him assuming that he has actually gone back to the dorm and not been murdered by a maniac with an axe who's been hiding in the woods" Oh what a lovely thought, Joe is probably more than a little scary if his macabre statement is anything to go by.

"Nice thoughts there Joe" Emmett's booming voice echoed around the clearing. I couldn't help but chuckle; he was voicing exactly what had been running through my mind. Joe wandered off and we all sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the flames.

"Oh, I've just realised I was meant to call my dad and tell him that I got here okay" I quickly stood up. Dang! I'm normally so good at remembering things. I started as thought to walk away.

Oh, I might have just found a problem; I don't actually know where I'm going. Just as I was about to ask someone to come with me Edward spoke

"I'll come with you, I doubt you know where to go" Yet again he seems to know my thoughts, it's kind of annoying but at least I wont have to wander all alone through the wood.

"But Edward, you said you were going to read us stories!" Tanya said with a little pout, I almost giggle as it made her look a little like a fish. She sounded so much like a spoilt little child that it was comical. Edward pulled a face at me with apology in his eyes.

"Does anyone else want to take Bella back then?" I looked around and saw Alice and Jasper talking intently with one another and Rosalie was in conversation with James, when my eyes reached Emmett he jumped up  
"I will, I don't want to sit around with you old ladies" Rosalie turned around and whacked his arm before turning back to James.

"Is that okay Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear, I just nodded my head. This should be okay; he looks like a nice enough guy.

"Hey there short stuff, looks like I will be your personal guide for this evening, let me show you the way" He said with a chuckle, bowing down slightly, sticking his arm out in the direction that Joe had just left.


	8. Woods

**Chapter 8**

We stepped into the woods together; I could hear the others quickly start up private conversations. It was dark and as we walked further in it became eerily quiet, after a minute or so we heard Edwards voice echo through as he started telling stories again.

"So, have you only just got here?" Emmett broke the silence for which I was a little thankful; I hadn't really wanted to start any conversation myself.

"Pretty much, I was allowed to unpack first before the pixie hijacked me" I frowned slightly and he chuckled

"Aw, I guess that means you don't know what lessons you have"

"Nope" I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Dang, I wanted to know if you had Biology on Mondays and Thursdays and or Chemistry on Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Oh my god, are you teaching those then because I'm meant to be taking Biology?" Well, it looks like I've worked out the mystery of what Emmett is doing here then.

"Indeedy" I get the feeling that I might be in his classes as I put on my form that I wanted to do Biology and Chemistry.

"Do you have some aversion to Physics then?"

"Yuck, yeah, far too much maths for my liking" I giggled a little at his comment as it was the exact same way I felt about physics. Far too much like hard work. As I was laughing Emmett's face pulled into concentration. I looked at him questioningly and a grin spread across his features. "Do you reckon we could catch up with Joe?"

"Probably" I am a little worried about what he's planning but as long as he doesn't leave me alone in the dark I'll be fine.

"Can we run to catch up and then try and scare him?"

"Wooh yeah! That sounds like fun!" And with that he lifted me off the ground and swung me around his back where I held on in a death grip. He took off running and I felt a little wave of motion sickness but it quickly passed. "You are aware that I can run myself aren't you?"

"Yeah, but this is more fun"

"Holding a student hostage so that you can run and scare someone is now classified as fun is it?"  
"Yep, pretty much" I can't see his face but I can imagine that there is a huge grin plastered across it. Within about thirty seconds Emmett started slowing down again and I could hear another set of footsteps. He glanced around at me and we smiled evilly at each other. I nodded at him and he dropped me to the ground. We crept almost silently, splitting so that either one of us was creeping towards a different side of the dark figure. Emmett waved at me, motioning to stop.

"Joe Born, your end is near" he said threateningly in a very deep voice which sent chills through my back. He turned around and looked in to the forest but we were hidden in the cover of darkness. Emmett had gone in to his side of the forest and I mine. He turned back around and Emmett motioned for me to run forwards with him. When we were level with him this time he waved to stop again.

"Seven minutes" He said in the same voice. This time I very nearly laughed but held it in and we ducked in to the forest again. Joe looked around with a little more panick this time and I nearly let a giggle escape but held it in. Once he started walking again Emmett motioned for me to join him behind Joe's back. We walked along for a while and Emmett glanced down at his watch which he surely couldn't see. He nodded at me and at the same time we jumped at him.

**Okay so I had some free time tonight and decided to write another chapter for today. I thought you deserved it as the last chapter was nothingness.**

**Review please! I want to know if you love it or hate it**

**To those rereading, okay, so this is very different from how the chapter originally went but I thought it was too depressing so who better to use than Emmett to make a less tense chapter? I will put some Bella/Edward time back in later but it didn't seem to fit here.**


	9. Time with Joe and Emmett

**Chapter 9**

He let out a little strangled yelp as we crashed in to his back. Emmett's force pushed him to the floor and as the two figures had gone down I was no longer leaning my weight on anything and fell crashing down too.

"It's been seven minutes" Emmett whispered threateningly in Joe's ear and that was it for me, I burst out laughing hysterically. Joe rolled over a little, surprisingly managing to shift Emmett's weight and smiled

"Well hello there Mr Murderer and accomplice"

"Mr Murderer…. I like it!" Emmett's face lit up with yet another grin and I started laughing even harder.

Joe and I both stood up eventually and looked at the insanely grinning Emmett on the floor who was now mumbling about how he would so get his students to call him Mr Murderer.

"Does this mean that Emmett is going to be a teacher here?" I nodded and he smiled. "What subject?"

"Chemistry and Biology… on Mondays and Thursdays or Wednesdays and Fridays"

"Oh my god, that is freaking awesome! He's gonna be my teacher!" Emmett had by now stood up and was looking at Joe with amusement

"It'll be Mr Murderer to you" I burst out laughing at this and the others started seconds later.

We eventually calmed down and started walking back. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence for a minute or two and I listened to the sounds of the forest then Joe started laughing uncontrollably. Emmett then looked around before starting laughing too. I looked at them confused and they just laughed harder. After a few seconds of feeling left out I had to ask.

"What's so funny?"

"Yo... (laugh)… You… (laugh)… Your… (laugh)… hair (laugh)" Joe replied. I put my hand on my head and felt twigs and leaves in it.

"Hey, that's not funny guys" I replied, pulling leaves out. Joe and Emmett gradually started to recover.

"I beg to differ" Joe eventually said having fully recovered his composure. I glared at him and he chuckled again. "Come on, lets get back" he said leading off in to the woods again. We left Emmett on the floor while he continued laughing. I swear, for someone who's about twenty years old he sure acts like a five year old.

We had been walking along for a bit through the dark when Joe decided to start whistling. It took me a second but then I realised the tune. He was whistling the funeral march so I pushed his arm gently but he didn't move in the slightest.

"Morbid much?" He just grinned and once he got to the end of the first section he said

"You'll learn to love me for it" and then started to whistle again. As I listened to him improvising bits to the tune I started whistling too. As I whistled the tune he harmonised below me and it actually sounded really good… apart from the fact that it was the funeral march but we won't dwell on that. Fairly soon the tune came to the end and we had to stop but once the tune was over he immediately started to whistle 'Don't Worry Be happy' and I laughed then joined in too. As we came to the chorus the school came in to view and he finally gave up. We both laughed a little then carried on walking.

"What room are you in?"

"31, it's the opposite of the room I was in last year"

"That's quite cool" I then thought for a second as to what room I was in "Hang on, I'm in room 32, we're neighbours!" I exclaimed and he smiled.

"Awesome" We walked for a little while and I tripped on a loose tile but Joe caught me. "Careful, we can't have you breaking something before school even starts"

"What and it'll be fine once it has?" He just shrugged and smiled so I pushed him, trying to make him fall over but my push did absolutely nothing to him and it felt like I was just pushing a brick wall.

"Anyway, Ms Accomplice, what do you say to a game of twenty questions to get to know your new friend better?"

"Well Mr Morbid, I say it sounds like a jolly good idea" I said copying his accent; very badly might I add. He smiled at me as we went through the main entrance of the housing building.  
"Right, hurry up; I want to get to my room so we can get started!" He said and ran down the hallway, coming to an abrupt halt outside his room.

"Okay… why do we have to be in your room to ask questions?" He just shrugged and opened the door.

"Welcome to my wonderful rooms" He announced opening the door to an immaculately kept living room where a very smug looking Emmett was sat.

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Emmett" Joe said completely nonchalantly, like he was expecting him to have been there.

"Hey guys, what took you so long? And why did you leave me alone?"

"We did tell you that we were heading back… I think. Besides, you were rolling on the floor laughing and didn't really feel like waiting for you to recover. We took so long because your accomplice walks at a snails pace." At this I whacked his arm again

"I don't walk that slowly!" I complained and he laughed again. "Oh and Emmett, you're covered in leaves and twigs" Joe continued to laugh as Emmett attempted to brush himself clean, effectively pushing everything in to a little lump on the side of his head so he looked like he was wearing a birds nest on his head.

"You know, you have some on you still too" Joe said leaning over to brush off the remaining leaves for me. It felt completely natural, like a brotherly gesture and I felt a little pang of guilt that I couldn't explain to myself.

"How did you manage to avoid any leaves" I moaned at him, his clothes still looked completely perfect and he didn't have a hair out of place. He just shrugged and as I looked over his shoulder I saw Emmett grinning evilly yet again. He had collected all of the leaves from himself and was now holding them above Joe's head. As he went to drop them Joe sat down on the sofa and the leaves just landed on the floor.

"That is so unfair!" Emmett whined before continuing on with a rant that I didn't listen to; instead choosing to look around the room. There were three black leather couches around a dark wood coffee table. On the wall there was a very large wide-screen TV on either side of which were two shelves completely filled with DVDs. On one wall there was an overflowing bookcase that stretched the whole length of the wall. Most of the books looked like they were in different languages but I could recognize a few obscure science-fiction books and some old war journals. The door to the kitchen was left open and I could see a large pine island with a grey granite top and the floors were black marble. The room next to the kitchen also had its door open and I could see a four poster bed with large pink cushions on it.

"Joe, do you have a roommate?" I asked, hoping that the answer was yes and that he didn't actually have a large collection of handbags and high heeled shoes.

"Yeah but I haven't met her yet, I only got here yesterday and she hasn't been here at all"

"Ah, okay then" She sounds a little odd, she's obviously been here a while but hasn't even met her new roommate. I looked up and Emmett was looking at me with an odd expression. When I met his gaze he spoke,

"Were you not listening to anything I said" I just smiled and shook my head which made him pout but he couldn't hold it for long and started smiling again after about a minute.

"So, what about that game of twenty questions then Joe" I said sitting down on one of the couches.

"Oooh, twenty questions, I am so in!" Emmett shouted jumping over the back of another couch and sitting down too. Joe sat down on the remaining couch and nodded at Emmett. "Okay, I'm going to start" His eyebrows pulled together in concentration and then cleared. "How many relationships have you been in? Joe go first"

"Ummm, I think five, Bella?"

"To be honest, none"

"Really, wow, so you've never met anyone you wanted or anything?"

"Nope" I answered, popping the 'p' again. "Go on Emmett"

"Umm, I think six but that includes Rose who I'm still dating" I guess that's fair, he is older than us, not that I really have any idea what a normal amount is though.

"Well that leads nicely on to my question, are you in a relationship at the moment?"

"Nope" I answered; my automatic response.

"Well yeah, duh!" Emmett said

"Not at the moment" As he finished his sentence the door swung open and a girl came in to the room

"Oh hi, one of you must be my new roommate" Her voice was relatively low and mellow, it was quite relaxing really.

"Yeah, that's me" Joe said and the girl came in to the room properly, I was a little surprised by her appearance. She was about 5"10 and had blonde hair scraped back in to a bunch. She had oil stained mechanic's overalls unzipped to the waist and tied around her body and underneath there was a slightly dirty black and white checked shirt. I looked down to her feet and saw black converse and instantly knew that I would like her. There was also a streak of oil across her left cheek which kind of suited her in an odd way.

"Sorry I wasn't here to meet you but I've been out working on my baby and I fell asleep in a friend's room last night"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. So what's your baby?"  
"My car, it's a 1964 Chevrolet Step-Side Shortbed Pickup, my dad was building it but failed so I took over and so yeah, it's built entirely from parts. I'm now officially really annoyed that I can't drive it over here."

"That's awesome; I have got to see it!" Emmett shouted, interrupting her and she covered her ears mockingly.

"So, what are everyone's names?"

"Oh right, well I'm Joe and these are my friends Bella and Emmett"

"Cool, I'm Abi. So what are you guys doing?"

"Playing twenty questions, do you wanna join?" Emmett practically shouted and then started bouncing up and down a little on his seat.

"Is that like truth or dare without the dare?"

"Indeed, but we can play with the dares as well, I was going to suggest it later but we could do so now" Oh dear, dares? That can't be good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, just before we start, how old are you actually Emmett?"

"Ummm, Joe, how old am I?"

"He's twenty" Joe responded in an entirely bored voice, like he'd reminded Emmett of his age too many times to count.

"So what exactly are you doing here?"  
"I'm going to be a teacher!"

"Oh dear god. Okay, so why are you in the students building?"  
"I was walking Bella back and we were scaring Joe"

"Okay then"

"Shall we get started then?" Emmett said, starting to bounce up and down slightly in what was presumably excitement.

"Yeah, I'll go first!" Abi said, looking evilly at me. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I replied, I'm not going to come across as a wuss this early in the game, I just hope I'm not going to regret it. Abi motioned Emmett to come over to her and they started whispering conspiringly. Yeah, I think I might regret this.

Joe stood up and walked over to listen to them and soon started talking too, I caught occasional words like 'wok' and 'sausages' but then decided that I really don't want to know what they are planning. Eventually the three of them turned around with identical evil grins and Abi said,

"We've come up with your da-!"

"Prank call!" Emmett shouted interrupting her and she growled at him.

"Is that it?"  
"Oh, you'll regret taking this so lightly when we get further in to this game" I gulped and their evil grins returned. "Okay, so as you know, you have to prank call someone. The number is on my phone, speed dial on number 4. You have to put this end on speakerphone and you have to read exactly what we write down to the person on the phone." I gulped again, this sounds a little worrying. I watched as Emmett started writing something down on a large sheet of paper and Abi grabbed her phone out from a pocket somewhere on her overalls. I listened to the dialling tone and the first sheet of paper appeared in front of me with the phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the phone said

"Hallo, Ich bin Klaus, möchtest du eine dich Esel?" I asked in what was presumably German

"I'm sorry, I don't speak German"

"Ah, ja, ja, okay, vous comme un âne gros ?" I grimaced at the paper that Emmett had put in front of me but still had no idea what the words meant.

"Umm, do you speak English" The voice said, it was fairly obviously male but I didn't really recognize the voice.

"Ummm, du hat keine hose-schlange"

"I'm sorry?"

"I have fallen in love with your Chanel high heels in baby pink, I demand you let me see them at once or I shall see you in court for custody battles!" I glared daggers at the others while saying this; they just grinned. There were spluttering sounds on the other end of the line before the guy spoke in hushed tones,

"How do you know that I have pink high heels?" At this I nearly burst out laughing but saw that I had been given a final statement to read.

"I'm awfully sorry but I appear to have stolen them, have fun finding them now sucka!" I said and then put the phone down before starting to laugh hysterically, joining in with the laughter of the others. I recovered fairly quickly and glared at them all. "It's my turn; I pick Joe, truth or dare?" My evil grin filled my face and he gulped.

"Ummm, dare?" I started to rub my hands together in addition to smiling evilly but then my phone rang. I held up a finger to the others and flicked it open.

"Hey Bella, its Edward"

"Oh… hey… how did you get my number?"

"Alice took it from your phone when you were unpacking and she gave it to me so I could check you got back okay"

"Yep, I'm here okay; in fact I'm in Joe's room"

"Really?"

"Yes, we're playing truth and dare with Emmett and Joe's roommate"

"Oh dear, I'll come rescue you" I giggled in to the phone and I heard a few hurried footsteps before the phone was hung up. Dang, now I'm going to have to think quickly if I'm going to give Joe a good dare.

"I know! I've got it, when Edward gets here you have to declare your undying love to him, you must maintain this for the next twenty four hours" Emmett and Abi smiled in approval at me and Joe gave me an odd look

"Just out of interest, who is Edward and why is he coming here?" Abi asked.

"Oh, well he's my second cousin or something and I presume that he's coming to rescue Bella from playing truth and dare with Emmett"

"Oh, okay then"

"Umm, can I ask what I actually said to that person on the phone?"

"Sure, well, first you said 'hello my name is Klaus, would you like a fat donkey' then the same but in French followed telling him that he has no trouser snake in German and then you told him about these babies" Emmett replied, pulling a pair of pale pink high heels out from under a chair. I glared at him then started laughing uncontrollably.

"Umm, dude, how did you even have time to get those?" Joe asked.

"I got them on the way from the woods to here, I just ran the whole way, the guys two doors down had left their door unlocked and I just snuck in."

"I despair of you sometimes, I really do" Joe shook his head at Emmett which was replied with an evil laugh. Just as I recovered the door opened.

"Bella?"

"In here Edward" I called and saw Edward appear in the doorway, he smiled when he saw the four of us leaning around the table on which were the sheets of paper covered in Emmett's incredibly neat but very large writing.

"So, how's the game going?"

"Just great, hey Edward, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"  
"Ummm, no"

"Well, I love you so much, like Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, like Mr and Mrs Smith, like Katie and Peter Andre… like Shrek and Fiona!" Edward looked worriedly around the room before backing away slowly.

"Bella, do you want me to take you back to your room?"

"Sure" I said before skipping out of the room joining Edward's hastily retreating form.

"Did you let Joe at his drugs again?"  
"Joe takes drugs?"

"I dunno, he might, it would at least explain his frequent lunatic outbursts" I laughed

"You know that you can't blame all craziness on drug use right?"  
"Yeah yeah, it's just last time he started shouting 'butterflies' and pointing at my ear and that kind of sounded like drug use to me" I just continued laughing and in my lack of attention I tripped over thin air and landed on my ankle. Edward looked at me and picked me up from the floor and walked the rest of the way with me in his arms

"You know that I can walk"  
"It's more fun this way though and this way you can't fall over"

"Is there something about all of the guys in England that means that they like picking me up not letting me down at all?" Edward just laughed before dropping me to open my door. I winced as I put pressure on my ankle and knew it was sprained but not broken.

Edward opened the door and reached out towards the lights and turned them on. As the lights flickered on one by one around the room two figures were illuminated. One was about an average size and standing up and one appeared to be tall and statuesque.

"Tanya? Rosalie? What are both of you doing here? Isn't this Alice and Bella's room?"

"Yes" I couldn't quite work out what she was getting at, her tone sounded kind of patronizing.

"That doesn't answer my question Tanya" Edward sounded annoyed.

"We're here to make sure Bella got back okay because Jasper and Alice decided to go into town together." Rosalie spoke up, I was a little shocked, and I hadn't really thought that either of them liked me that much.

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to that though, you knew Emmett was with me"

"Exactly"

"Tanya, if you aren't going to say something worth saying would you please not say anything at all" Edward was starting to sound really annoyed now.

"Fine, well, if you are going to make me feel so unwelcome, I'm going to leave. Are you going to walk me to my room?" It sounded as though she was trying to make her voice sound seductive but I personally thought it sounded a little like she had a cold.

"No, I'm going to make sure Bella is alright, she fell down in the corridor and I want to check her ankle." He sounded almost professional as he said this.

"Right Mr. Doctor, we're going to leave you in peace. Come on Tanya, we ought to go" Rosalie stood up and headed for the door. For some reason I felt myself liking her a lot more.

"Night Edward" Tanya called in her 'cold' voice as she flounced out of the door, completely ignoring me.

Edward walked across the room and disappeared into the bathroom. He reappeared seconds later with a bandage and some plasters.

"How the hell did you know where those were?" I was a little shocked, this wasn't his room, and how did he know where everything was? I didn't even know where everything was!

"I've lived with Alice for 16 years; she always keeps medical supplies on the upper left hand shelf in the bathroom. It's kind of like OCD. She also always keeps her passport in the toaster so watch out for that one"

"Ah, thanks, I'll look out for that one, it's good to know"

"Okay, now sit down so I can look at your ankle"

"Come on Edward, I know that it's only sprained. I've had this happen like a million times" However, I sat down on the couch anyway.

"Fine, but I'm going to bandage it up anyways"

"God, you really do go into doctor mode don't you"

"Ha, yeah, it's a habit of mine; you'll learn to love me for it"

"I really doubt that you know" He sat on the floor, picked up the roll of bandages and started to wrap my ankle up. As he worked he talked.

"I'm sure you will. Anyway, do you want to watch a DVD or something?"

"Sure, I could live with that, do you know what Alice has?"

"Well, I know that she has 'Cheaper by the dozen', 'Legally Blonde', 'The little mermaid' and my personal favourite 'Shrek" I couldn't help but giggle at the choice of DVD's that he had presented me with. He had finally finished wrapping up my ankle and looked up at me. "Hey! It's not funny, Shrek's a good movie!" His expression was wounded and it made me laugh even harder. In between catching breaths and attempting to control the escaping giggles I managed to explain.

"I know, it's one of my favourite movies too, it's just the choice of movies that you knew she had. It is a little funny"

"Whatever" He flicked his hair and placed a hand on his hip which made me burst out laughing yet again. He got up and opened the cupboard which the TV was sat on and pulled out the movie and put it in. He sat back on the couch and I relaxed into his side as the opening song started, I couldn't help but laugh again as we both started singing along. I don't think I've laughed this much in a very long time.

* * *

**Okays, so it's not really a very well written truth and dare and if anyone wants to help me out and like rewrite it or something that would be good,**

**so, this is all kind of light and fluffy which I don't really like writing but it seemed necessary but yeah, things will get depressing later probably so no worries there ;)**

**nothing left to say but let me know what you think**


	11. Bell's got spells

**Chapter 12**

I felt my eyes starting to droop after my favourite scene of Mulan had played. It was our second movie and I was starting to wonder where Alice was, it was at least 5 hours since I had last seen her. Not that I hadn't enjoyed the time without her, it was just a little worrying. I had spent at least two of the hours talking with Edward and soaking up everything he said and memorizing the way he smelled and looked; a thing I do to make sure I always remember things. I had spent the rest of the time actually watching the movies and trying to forget Edward's arm around my shoulder, it feels a little too familiar but I decided to just enjoy the moment.

"Edward?" I whispered drowsily at him

"Yes Bella"

"You know that book?"

"I know a lot of books Bella, 'that book' is a little vague" I lightly swatted his arm and rearranged my sentence for him,

"You know that book that you were reading earlier"

"Yes"

"Can we look at the spells?"

"They aren't technically spells; they should be called incantations to be correct"

"Whatever" I said, lightly slapping his shoulder, "Well, can we?"

"Sure, I doubt that they really work though"

"You haven't tried them then?"

"I've never really had anyone who wanted to try it with me and I felt a bit like an idiot trying myself" I don't know why but his voice didn't sound entirely truthful but I passed it off as me being paranoid again.

"Fair enough" I sat up properly so that I could look at him and he pulled the book out of his pocket. We both stood up, something felt oddly potent about what we were about to do.

"Right, well, I know that this sounds absolutely ridiculous, but there's one here to let you see the future and one here to let you levitate, another to…"

"Wow, seeing the future and levitating, that is so cool, I've always wanted to be able to see the future" I interrupted Edward as he started to list the spells… wait, sorry, _incantations_.

"Okay, do you want to try the future incantation then?"

"Sure, okay, where is it" I held my hand out for the book and he pointed to it. "Here goes nothing," I took a deep breath and read off the page "Tis the witching hour of night, to bed is the moon, no sun bright, and the stars they glisten, glisten, seeming with bright eyes to listen, for what listen they? And we say, let the ancient rule unwind, let the air and let the ground, unleash the powers that were once bound." We stood waiting like idiots for a few minutes.

"Well? Anything?"

"I don't feel any different, but then again, the future isn't a subjective thing, maybe we have to wait for it to come to me"

"That sounds feasible. Can I try the mind reading spell thing?"

"Yeah, go for it, why not?" He sounded like an excited little kid and it was truly adorable.

"Okay, here goes. May the circle be open and remain unbroken, may the circle be open and allow me to your head, merry Meet, and Merry Part, till Merry we Meet again!" I burst out giggling, thinking what an absolutely ridiculous incantation it was. As I giggled I realised I hadn't ever been so happy or laughed so much without Jake, it was odd but I liked it. I finally recovered a little and looked up to see Edwards's confused face.

"What?"

"You haven't ever laughed so much without Jake" It didn't sound so much like a question but a statement, it confused me and worried me.

"What? How do you know that?"

"I don't know, I think the spell worked" I looked into his eyes in confusion and saw the way the green was a sea with flecks of blue and grey as well, they hadn't ever looked like that before, I wasn't sure I liked it very much. "Hey! What's wrong with my eyes?" He shielded them protectively.

"I don't know, they look different… hang on, I thought that!… the spell did work!"

"Wow, that's so cool"

"It's not fair though, my one didn't work" Edward started laughing and I glared at him. Childish, I know, but so totally necessary.

"Yes, Bella, it is childish"

"Stop it! It's not fair!"

"Bella, come on, it wears off in half an hour, which is the shortest any of them are meant to last for. You can try another one if you want" I suddenly felt a wave of lethargy wash over me and yawned very loudly.

"No, I think I want to go to bed"

"Tired? Or annoyed"

"You know that I'm tired!" I felt so comfortable around him, it was like we had suddenly bonded and become friends as though we had been for years and not actually only known each other for a day.

"Okay, okay. Alice is just about to walk in the door, so I'll be going in a minute anyway"

"How do you know that?! I was meant to be able to see the future!"

"I can hear her thoughts, she's just coming up the corridor, we ought to tidy up quickly or she'll be furious" We quickly hurried around the room, picking up the popcorn that had been thrown in our popcorn fight earlier and grabbing the cups from our drinks. We threw them in the bin and I stacked the DVD's up, putting them in the right boxes while Edward sorted out the cushions on the sofa. We both then manically re-organized the magazines that had been on the coffee table, trying to get them to how they had been before. We collapsed onto the sofa as she opened the door and smiled at her angelically, well, Edward smiled at her angelically and my face was more like a grimace.

"Are you still here then Edward?"

"Just about to go actually" Edward looked at me with an odd look in his eye accompanying a smile

"Okay, night then" She walked through the living area and pranced towards her door as Edward escaped from our room. I watched him retreat.

"Night Alice, see you later Bella" He winked at me with a huge grin plastered over his face as he left the room, I was a little confused but when I turned around and saw the pixie standing right behind me. When did she get there? I could have sworn she had gone to her own room.

"So, tell me what happened"

"Ummm, we watched movies, ate popcorn and talked a lot"

"Is that it?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Oh"

"Well, I'm going to bed; I'll talk to you in the morning"

"Sure, sure, see you then. Night Bells"

"Night Alice" We both wandered off to our bedrooms and as soon as I was done in the bathroom I fell on my bed and the darkness engulfed me.

_I felt as though I was there but I knew I wasn't. The colours had returned like I had woken up again but they were much brighter than I was expecting. I turned around and saw myself walking towards a car. Everything was bleak and open and instantly reminded me of Arizona but there was definitely too much green. It was too similar to the day I had left but too different to be the same._

"_I just.. I just can't…. I just can't do this anymore, not again. I'm leaving" I saw myself sob, I knew that I was about to burst into tears._

"_Bella!"_

"_I can't… I can't! I have to go" My voice sounded as though it was breaking. I watched myself get into the car and slam the door and drive off, the purr of the engine and the crunch of the gravel gave me a sense of familiarity but not a sense of comfort, nothing could give me that. Everything felt wrong. Why was this happening? Was this the future? Would someone hurt me again and cause another person I loved to die?_

_I had pushed my bag off of my lap onto the seat next to me and flattened the accelerator to the floor. I watched the needle spin around the dial, I hadn't lifted my foot up even slightly until it pointed to a number well over 200. I knew just how I had felt, how I knew how it was impossible to live like that. _

_The face of my best friend suddenly appeared, floating in front of my vision; pale, bloated, scarred and most importantly dead. Suicide; the word screamed at me. I had witnessed it and been unable to help, she had claimed herself for nothing, at least, there was not one single reason that was good enough. Alongside her face, there floated the head of Jacob and the hurt in his eyes, I couldn't have left him like that could I? I couldn't have. But I did. Another face appeared, but I couldn't understand why James from the campfire was there._

_His expression was cold, hard and terrifying. Finally, the one person I had been dreading appeared. I can't even say his name anymore. His eyes screamed pain and fear, hurt and loss and the look of adoration that only a brother can give. The way he had said he'd never leave my side, never let me leave him, and yet there I was, in about a year I would guess, leaving behind the very last memory I had of him. He was dead and I knew it but tonight, for the first time, it didn't hurt me, something was different. I watched as this time, rather than carrying on and driving away, I pulled into a drive and saw myself running into … Edward's arms? _

_The vision flickered slightly and I saw some time later, Edward and I were standing, watching as James and …. the person from __**before**__ were taken away. My face lit up in a smile and Edward leaned down and kissed me. _

I suddenly jerked awake, shocked. This couldn't be the future could it? I thought of how different and wonderful Edward was, how I felt like he would always be there and never hurt me. Could I deal with it if he was to be taken from me like my brother? Would I leave myself open to that kind of pain? The answer was made before I had even realised it myself.

* * *

Ha, and you don't get to know it, muahahahhahaha

so anway, review?


	12. Anything but sweet dreams

**Chapter 13**

I finally decided I couldn't dwell on my dream any longer and dragged myself out of bed. I slipped into my silly fluffy slippers that I had been given for my birthday a couple of years ago. I wandered through to the kitchen in my half awake zombie state. I reached in to the cupboard to grab a glass and found myself pulling a set of curling irons out instead. Confused, I reached out for the light switch. As the lights flickered on gradually around the room I stared blankly at the wall. Eventually there was enough light to be able to properly see in the corner of the room and I looked up towards the offending cupboard.

I looked at the contents, then my hand, then the cupboard again. Sure enough, there were the glasses I was expecting in there but there were also hair straighter, curlers, crimpers and most peculiarly a pair of stripy socks. I shook my head and simply put the curlers back and grabbed a glass deciding that I would ask Alice about it later. After drinking about four glasses of water I contemplated breakfast but glancing at the clock decided that it was far too early and settled on going for a shower instead.

I spun around on the spot and went straight for the bathroom. I let the warm water cascade down my body and breathed in the scent of my shampoo. I instantly felt relaxed even though I hadn't even noticed that I had been tense. I always loved the smell of my shampoo; I had been using the same one for at least five years. It was hideously expensive but I thought of it as my secret luxury, I didn't really like anything fancy but I had a weakness for things which smelled really good. As I revelled in the warmth of the water, the picture of Edward and I hovered towards the front of my mind. I shook my head to try and dispel the image but all I really did was cover the room in water droplets. I giggled to myself at how annoyed Alice would probably be if she found the room like it was and shut off the faucet.

I quickly pulled my fluffy towel around me before I could feel the cold. I hurriedly put away my toiletries and wiped up the water that I appeared to have covered the bathroom floor with. I glanced around the room having finished making it look acceptable again and changed quickly in to a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt that read 'Ya'll can't handle this' walked out of the room and through the lounge, intending to go straight to my room but the TV caught my eye. I realised, slightly guiltily that we must have left it on last night but that wasn't what caught my attention. There on the screen was **him**. I felt my breathing hitch and then it started coming out in ragged gasps. I felt myself clutching at the ragged hole in my chest and almost felt selfish that my hole was now a fading scar whereas the bullet hole through my brother's chest would never heal even slightly.

I slowly walked up to the television and turned up the volume so that I could hear what was being said.

"_Last night, the most infamous criminal of the century, Steven Drew, was finally tracked down and captured by the private investigator Anthony Moore. He has spent the night in a high security prison cell and is awaiting trial for the charges of torture, kidnap and the murder of Matthew Fuller, Jonathan Daly, Felicity Simons, Natasha Simons and Alex Swan"_

As the photo of my brother from his year 13 leavers ball filled up the screen I started sobbing uncontrollably. He was so innocent; it wasn't fair that his life should have been taken.

"_There is also suspicion that he will be charged with the murder of Phoebe Hart even though her death was originally proclaimed as suicide"_

The picture of my best friend filled the screen and I could feel my tears dripping off my face and my sobs filled the room. The photo had been taken a week before she killed herself, we had been about to go out to a party and had spent the whole day shopping and giving each other makeovers. We had both turned out very well and Phoebe looked gorgeous as always. The photo had captured the moment of her smile when she always got this slightly impish glint in her eye just before she generally proceeded to stick her tongue out and ruin the photo.

Suddenly I felt cold arms wrap around me and looked up into the worried eyes of the one person I wanted most to see. The familiar brown floppy hair, green eyes and tanned skin were so comforting I immediately stopped sobbing but as reality hit me I realised that this couldn't be actual. As my brain started to function properly again the tanned skin paled and turned almost snow white. The brown hair slowly reddened into a bronzy hue and the green eyes became more piercing. When my mind finally caught up I started sobbing again that it was only Edward holding me and not Alex like I had originally wanted to think.

His eyes searched my face and I felt like I needed to give him some sort of explanation. I glimpsed towards the TV and saw that **he **was still on the screen and they were explaining the charges and scenarios of each murder. I raised one arm and pointed lifelessly towards the screen while settling my breathing. I called on the numbness and it happily clouded my mind. I sat up properly and made myself comfortable leaning into Edward's side with his arms still holding me protectively. As Alex came on to the screen and a picture of us as a family was shown in the corner Edward let out a gasp and his arms tightened around me. It was sweet but he was actually clutching a little too tight and was finding it hard to breath. His eyes were focused on the screen with rapt attention so he was oblivious to me trying wriggle out of his grip.

"Edward… can't… breath"

"Oh, sorry" He slightly loosened his clutch and I breathed in deeply. "Is that your brother?"

"No"

"Huh?"

"Of course it is you idiot"

"Oh. Didn't you say the police couldn't do anything?"

"Give it a week and Mr Anthony Moore will be dead and **he** will have escaped"

"Has this happened before then?"

I nooded bleakly at him then stood up and walked away. Did he really think I wanted to talk about it? Did he honestly believe that the guy had never gotten away before? I growled slightly under my breath, Edward's just like Tom, one of my only friends back home; despite the fact that he was trying he just didn't seem to get it. I get the feeling it will be exactly the same with Edward. As I thought back to my past the images from the screen that I had just pushed aside were drawn straight back up to the surface.

* * *

I pretty much ran back to my room, I didn't want to have to face this any more and I certainly didn't want to go to pieces again in front of anyone. I flopped on to my bed and threw a pillow angrily at the wall, trying to make myself feel different emotions. Why did he have to make a reappearance just as I thought I was pulling myself back together? It's just not fair. Hey, there's the anger. Quick, throw another pillow. My aim with this pillow was not so good though and landed on top of my bedside table, pushing my alarm clock to the floor and effectively breaking it. Typical, just typical.

I flopped back on the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. Eventually I started seeing patterns in the plain white and fairly quickly after that my subconscious took over and I drifted in to sleep.

**E.P.O.V. **

I couldn't understand what was wrong with Bella and to be fair it was painful to watch. This was the second time I had seen her fall to pieces and yet again, I had felt completely hopeless, just watching her break in front of my eyes. I pulled out of my thoughts and noticed that I was pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table… coffee, that sounds like a good idea. I made myself walk into the kitchen and away from the television, it was fairly clear that the news was over, there was something on about a budgie and to be fair I really couldn't care less whether it could water ski or not.

I had to pull Alice's phone out of the coffee maker before I could use it but eventually I found myself sat back on the sofa with an empty mug in front of me. Is it just me or is time passing in a really odd manner today? Oh my, did I just ask myself a question? Yes, yes I did. I think I must need sleep but I can't sleep not knowing if Bella's okay. Oh, I know, I can check, I just have to read her thoughts. I hope she won't mind… It's not like she'll find out anyway.

I read the incantation and was suddenly aware of several buzzing noises in the back of my head. I focused in on the softest but closest one and was instantly pulled in to Bella's dreams. My conscience pulled slightly but by that point I was already completely absorbed.

**B.P.O.V**

_I was walking along a corridor, for some reason I stopped and a locker appeared, I pulled out my phone and saw I had a voice message, I typed in my code and it played:_

_**Just thought you ought to know that I know everything. Oh, and you're trapped**_

_**Much love, I'll be seeing you soon I hope**_

_**But you won't see me**_

_**You'll never see me**_

_**JS**_

_The sounds echoed around me and then everything started to fade away and was replaced with a forest. I walked a little and suddenly a sense of foreboding overwhelmed me then, as if predicted a voice echoed through the trees:_

_**Do you never listen? **_

_**No, I didn't think you did**_

_**Oh well, you'll pay now**_

_**And trust me, you don't want to know how**_

_**See you soon, but you won't see me**_

_**You'll never see me**_

_**JS**_

_The voice sounded a little like a voice over from an old fashioned movie. It wasn't a familiar voice and had a slightly foreign accent but I couldn't work out which country it was from. There was a faintly gleeful edge to the words but it seemed almost girly even though it was clearly a masculine voice, as though a girl had written the words and then left someone else to speak them._

_I stumbled through the forest, looking for the voice when everything faded away, this time I was watching myself lying down on a hospital bed and there was a dark, shadowed figure standing over my body. It stroked my cheek and then spoke:_

_**Ah, what did I say**_

_**I told you that you would pay**_

_**You know, I had half a mind to reconsider**_

_**But you just couldn't leave it, could you?**_

_**So I had to go through**_

_**And you didn't even die like planned**_

_**Oh well, if you know what's right**_

_**Then you'll never even think of it again**_

_**And maybe even stay alive.**_

_**If you survive, I'll see you soon**_

_**But you won't see me**_

_**You'll never see me**_

_**JS**_

_I listened as the figure paced away and then the beeping sound in the background took over, rapidly increasing until it filled everyone of my senses._

I opened my eyes and saw my alarm clock on the floor, flashing at me like crazy. I sat up, leaned over and whacked it hard. It shut up and then after I being sat still for a couple of minutes my dreams suddenly returned to me and I started gasping for breath. There was no way that could be the future could there?

* * *

**Ah, but dear sweet Bella, there is a way when I am the author *evil laugh***

**Sorry, sidetracked for a second, anyhoo, yeah, i don't own twilight however much I want to, I just like tormenting the characters :)**

**review**


	13. Another Dream

I finally calmed myself and picked up the poor tortured alarm clock and placed it on my bedside table, promising to myself that I would take better care of innocent things. I decided that there was no way in hell that I was going back to bed if I was going to keep having those weird vision like things and besides, I can see a little light out of my window, that must mean it's nearly time to get up anyway. I went towards the kitchen with the intention of looking at the actual time but as I left my doorway I saw a mess of bronze hair on the sofa. Edward.

He's clearly asleep and I can see that damned book in his hands. I stand staring at him for a moment until I realise he's probably cold so go and get a blanket from one of the cupboards. I lay it over him but in my close proximity, I can't help but slide the book from his hands. I'm just far too interested. I looked at the page that he had been reading and saw the mind reading incantation. Hmmm, it looks like he might have seen my dreams, I hope not though. Oooh, if he looked at my dreams then I get to see his!

"May the circle be open and remain unbroken, may the circle be open and allow me to your head, merry Meet, and Merry Part, till Merry we Meet again!" I laughed a little at the ridiculous words but then my head started buzzing, like I was suddenly in a hall crowded full of people all talking at once. I focused in on the loudest, smoothest sound and found myself in what I assumed to be Edward's dream.

_A large cloaked figure was stood in the middle of a meadow, his face was shielded by a hood and so I decided not to focus on the person but on the surroundings. The meadow was filled with shadows from all sorts of trees and there was a small river running through the middle. There were large sandy rocks piled up around it and small green plants pushed through the gaps. It seemed gloomy but in a happy way, like this was a very peaceful place. The figure walked towards the river and sat on the bank, submerging its feet in the water. _

_I looked up and saw flowers sprouting out of the grass, there were all sorts and I was sure that most of them were in no way suited to these conditions. Then the trees started to blossom and the sun shone through the gaps brighter than before, the grass was greener and the water more blue. Another cloaked figure appeared out from the trees and came and sat on the other side of the bank, allowing its feet to rest in the water as well. They looked at each other and I think they smiled. After a little while with just the sounds of the water and animals, the first figure spoke._

"_You're here again"_

"_And so are you"_

"_You said you wouldn't come back, that this place haunted you"_

"_You said the same"_

"_I could not resist, the peace and calm outweighs the end"  
"It is so harsh, how can two such opposing things ever come together?"_

"_I do not know, it is not right"_

"_Would you believe it to be possible to leave without it happening?"_

"_I doubt it; I believe that it is unavoidable"_

"_I know, I only wish it wasn't so"_

_And with that the figures returned to silence and I watched and listened. I think that the first figure is a male and the second female but I don't recognize their voices. They are beautiful voices, soft and smooth but broken slightly as they talk about the end. I feel a sense of dread about what the end could be and I partly want to leave before I find out but some force is keeping me, holding me to this place._

_I waited, listening to the calming sounds of the water and watching the patterns that the light made on the water. Everything was so peaceful, it was like this place had never witnessed any pain or hurt. I felt finally at rest and regretted that this was not somewhere I could go in my own dreams._

_Eventually the second figure stood up and things darkened, the blossoms fell off the trees and a wind picked up. The light coming in all but disappeared and the river was churning, throwing huge waves out of its banks. The flowers were spinning around in the darkened sky, joined by twigs and leaves. The sense of peace had disappeared._

_As rain started to fall and the meadow started to fall further in to darkness everything suddenly disappeared._

I cursed under my breath, how dare the mind reading spell wear off now! I suppose it is probably a good thing that I didn't see the end of that as the people talked about it with such fear but now I'll never know! Arrrgh! I stood up and studied the area around me, Edward was still fast asleep but twitching slightly and everything was exactly where it had been this morning. It felt weird to me that everything should still be the same when I've experienced such different things.

I walked over to the kitchen and looked at the coffee maker. I stared at it for a few minutes and then looked inside. There sat Alice's phone, so I fished it out and then put the machine on. I'm glad I remembered to look. As I stood waiting for the coffee, I looked at the glowing time display on the cooker, 5.47, well that's not too bad, maybe a little too early but it's okay. I'll just have to go to bed earlier today. I poured the coffee in to a mug, avoiding Alice's hair straightners and went back in to the lounge. As I sat down on the other sofa, Edward's eyes flickered open. He blinked a couple of times and then looked at me.

**Wow, i only took a day to update, that almost never happens :)**

**Okay so next chapter i'll do a different point of view and explain the dream.... it's not necessarily edward's you know :)**

**Oh yeah, i have to admit to the fact that i don't own twilight, i think it's obvious i don't, however upsetting that may be**

**review**


	14. Water Passes

**?.P.O.V.**

I sat up gasping for breath. Why the hell can I not leave that place alone? What is it that draws me to the calm every single night? I so desperately want to know who the person is that sits on the other side of the river but doubt I ever will. It does not seem right that a place of such beauty should be tormented by such evil and hatred. I don't know whether it is meant to mean something but I don't think now is the time to dwell on it, I mean I nearly spent the whole day doing so yesterday and I didn't get anything done. I think maybe I should go for a walk to clear my head.

I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. I was going to escape to my secret garden, that is in fact a lot like the one from my dreams but it never ends the same way, which is probably why I like it so much. I slid behind the hedge dividing the school from its fields. I followed down the inside of the hedge and then stepped through a little gap in the corner where it met a large oak tree. I walked diagonally through the trees, following the sounds of water and eventually they opened up to my refuge. I sighed in relief and went and sat by the wide river which would meet up with the sea fairly soon.

When I was younger I had often dreamed of swimming down the river and in to the sea but I was never much of a swimmer and didn't really fancy the idea of having to explain to everyone why I was so wet. I like to picture something floating down, and following its course all the way to the bay and then out in to the ocean. I once imagined that a small shiny black pebble that I had spotted would float out and end up on an island where a little boy would pick it up and add it to a collection of stones and shells like I had once owned.

My favourite thing about this place was that I didn't have to share it with anybody, that it was completely untouched and there were no signs of anything else. There was just peace and time for myself. I felt ever so slightly selfish but then again, who would I share it with? My roommate that ignores me? The people to whom I only say a few words a day? My mother? I laughed mercilessly at the fact that there was nobody and although it was lonely, I liked it.

**A.P.O.V**

I woke up after a peaceful, dreamless sleep and yawned, stretching my arms above my head. I looked at the clock on my bedside table – 6.30 exactly– and slid out of bed, deciding that coffee sounded like a good idea. I skipped through to the kitchen, focused entirely on the kitchen, I stopped once reaching the machine and pulled my phone out, checking my messages as I went and then turned the thing on. I stood jumping on the balls of my feet and then turned the radio on, starting to dance a little to the music. It was then that I felt that there might be someone behind me and I turned to see Bella and Edward were both looking at me as though I was completely crazy. Hmm, they're probably right. I waved at them still bouncing up and down. I always find that I have so much energy in the mornings. I think it's a good thing although Edward normally complains about the fact that I can be 'this chipper so early in the morning' but he's just grumpy.

"Hey Alice" Bella said smiling at me. I looked between her and Edward; I think something might be going on between them. Oh I hope so; they would make such a cute couple.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I kind of fell asleep on the couch last night" I feel bad now, I should have made sure he was okay to get back home. Oh well, he seems fine. I think I ought to leave those two alone; it looks like they need to talk.

"Right, well I'm going to get changed and then go for a walk, see you later" I proclaimed skipping out of the room. I think I heard Bella say "Where does she get so much energy from" but it might have just been my imagination.

I was out of the door pretty fast, wrapped up in my new Chanel coat. I skipped along for a bit, whistling to no tune in particular. I was walking along next to the hedge that separated our boarding house from the school fields when I saw a figure duck in to a gap that I had never seen there before. I was a little curious as to where they were going but didn't want to follow them and seem like a stalker so I decided that I would go and explore it later.

I went left at the corner of two hedges and ended up at a little fountain. In the middle there were six figures and the water was shooting of two their hands. For some reason they looked oddly familiar. I noticed a bench on the other side and went and sat on it so I could examine the figures properly. They looked like they were made of marble. There were three girls and three guys, one of the girls and the three guys were very tall, while the other two were clearly much shorter. The girl and guy on the outsides had water shooting out of their hands which crossed over the heads of the other figures. It was really pretty. As I was staring at the familiar faces of the people it suddenly hit me who they reminded me of.

**Ha ha, I'm not going to tell you yet, wow, I like feeling evil**

**You'll never guess who the mystery person is ... hence the reason they are a mystery!**

**You know what else is a mystery? Who the people on the fountain are**

**And of course there's the mystery of what will happen at the end but of course I'm not going to tell you that, it would spoil it, however, if you're really good at linking things up, you might get it fairly soon**

**Wow, with all this mystery around I think it's time for a review don't you?**


	15. Talk

**B.P.O.V**

For a few seconds we just stood watching the spot from which she had made her rapid exit. Then Edward broke the silence

"We need to talk" I frowned at the words but pushed back the memories before they could make me feel anything.

"Okay, talk away" I said, flopping down on a chair slightly angled towards him.

"I know that you're hurting and I would say I can understand how you feel but I honestly can't. I want to be able to but understand how difficult it is for you to talk but I want you to know that you can trust me" I stared at him in shock for a few seconds, he was basically telling me that even though I had only known him for a day that I should trust him because he would be there for me. I don't think I've ever had anyone say something like that to me.

"Okay… thanks" I finally responded and he nodded, we then fell in to an uneasy silence and I started listening to the words of the song

… I know you're just a stranger

And you don't know 'bout me

But your eyes tell a story

That your smile seems to hide

Behind, behind

Like a window to your life

It's all in your eyes

The smile's a disguise

Just covers up the lies

It's all there's left for you

To hide behind.

I stored the words away for later, it almost seemed like Alice was trying to tell me something but then she hadn't even put that piece of music on. I'm probably just thinking too deep in to this but it seems like she's telling me to just let go of my past and move on and for some reason it seemed oddly possible right now; I made a decision then that I would try very hard.

As if on queue, my stomach growling interrupted my epiphany so I went to the kitchen, leaving Edward in his thoughts. I quickly made toast and buttered it

"Hey Edward, do you want toast" I shouted over my shoulder. A few seconds later he appeared at my side with a very confused look on his face. "What? Do you want toast or not?"

"Ummm, sure, toast sounds good" He went and fetched some form of jam from a cupboard while I stood bouncing up and down repeating 'toasty toast' in a sing song voice. This time his expression was even more confused and I just grinned at him. Ah, hell, he already knows I'm a lunatic, why try to make him think otherwise.

"You do know that you're completely crazy right?"

"Yep" I replied simply, widening my grin. We took our breakfast back in to the lounge and flicked through the channels on the tv. Eventually we decided on a cookery programme – for me because I would enjoy it and for Edward so that he could learn how to cook.

"You do know that you'll probably never have the need to make a six foot tall wedding cake covered in sugar flowers right?"

"I know Edward, but the way that they make it is fascinating!"

"What sort of crazy person is it that wants a cake like that anyway?"  
"Your mum"

"What the hell? That is a ridiculously old comeback"

"Yeah, but in this case, ridiculously truthful perhaps?" I stated laughing at the TV screen where they were talking to the recepiant of the cake, who actually looked a lot like Edward but shorter, blonder, more female and more motherly. He looked at the screen and then started laughing in disbelief.

"Oh my god, that _is _my mum!" This only caused me to laugh harder and he was just laughing at me laughing so hard.

As we were both laughing insanely at the t.v screen our little pixie friend waltzed in looking deep in thought.

"Don't strain yourself sis, you're brain can't be used to all that activity"

"Shut up, I need to see your book" He handed her the book without question and she flicked straight to a page somewhere in the middle and gasped.

**Oh well this chapters boring, I didn't get to make anyone's life a living hell, ah well I'll make up for any tame chapters later *evil laugh* but there was just something I needed to set up here.**

**Okay, no ownage of twilight. Dang.**

**Review perhaps?**


	16. Exploring

After a little while of looking at Alice staring at the book whilst almost being able to listen to the clogs whirring in her mind, Edward waved his hand in front of her face. When there was no response I tried too. There was still no response but instead Alice sat down on the sofa and started flicking through the book.

"Alice, you gonna tell us what's going on?" Edward asked… No reply. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Looks like we're going to get nothing out of your sister. Shall we just leave her?"

"Okay, I can take you on that tour" his eyes started to show some enthusiasm by the end of the sentence rather than just worry. We left the room fairly quickly, with a glance back at Alice that was now almost painfully focused on a sheet of paper on which she was sketching something.

We walked along next to the hedge that separated the boarding school from the school fields and about three quarters of the way down we saw a person climb out of a gap that was barely there. A few strands of brown hair fell out from her hood but her face was hardly visible. We walked past the purple clad figure and then watched as she hurried out of sight. We had only gone a couple of paces past the gap but I pulled on Edwards arm to get him to turn around anyway.

"Can we see where she went?"

"Sure, I don't think I've ever actually explored this way" We ducked through the hole and I straightened up, waiting for Edward to squeeze through.

"So what ways have you explored?"

"Well, I've been through the woods, which is incidentally how I found the clearing for the bonfire and I've been dragged in the direction of town several hundred times by my shopaholic sister so I know most of the streets around there too"

"Wow, so you've covered west and north but not south or east"

"Yep, but I have time still"

"And now you have a partner in crime"

"You like exploring then?"

"Sure do, and now I'm going to stick to you like glue" I said in a sing song voice. He looked at me with a confused expression and I just smiled again. "As long as you don't mind" I added as an afterthought, suddenly conscious that I was probably creeping him out a little.

"No, its fine. I'd like someone to explore with" I smiled at him and looked at where we were, Edward had suddenly stopped walking. I looked at him confused and he just held a finger to his lips. I stood there like an idiot for a couple of seconds before he said "Do you hear water?"

I then listened, finally understanding what I was meant to be doing. I could hear the far off shouts of a rugby game, scuffling of leaves where people were walking on the other side of the hedge and the twittering of birds. Then I finally heard a little splashing noise and then a gushing sound that was unmistakably a river. After eventually recognizing the noise I nodded at him. He smiled a little, presumably because it had taken so long.

"Do you want to head towards it?"

"Sure, let's see what we can find" I replied and skipped down the field.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"How on earth do you have so much energy?"

"I dunno, did I have caffeine this morning"

"I think so"

"That would explain it then" I said as I started to spin in small circles, jumping slightly with each step and matching Edwards pace easily. He just shook his head in amusement then ducked through a gap in a row of trees which we had just come to next to a large old oak tree. It was much darker under the shade of the trees but Edward didn't take any notice of it. He walked forwards for a bit and then left a little and eventually it started to get a little lighter, like we were about to come to a clearing. Then his phone rang to the tune of "We're following the leader" from Peter pan. I giggled and he flipped the phone open.

"Hi Alice" I couldn't hear what she was saying but eventually there was an "Okay, sure, we'll be right there" With that he turned around and motioned for me to follow. "Alice thinks she's found something out and wants to tell us about it right now. Apparently later just isn't good enough" He stated and I giggled again. Hmm, I think maybe I should stay away from caffeine.

"Okay, let's go. We can't keep the pixie queen waiting"

"Pixie queen?" I just shrugged at him, "It's what she reminds me of"

"Fair enough" With that we started back towards the building, playfully bantering and I managed to fall over which led to Edward laughing then offering me his hand and I just pulled him down too.

"That wasn't very nice"  
"No, no it wasn't'" I smiled at him and stood back up. Neither of us was muddy as the ground was relatively dry but Edward had a couple of twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. I decided not to tell him about them but laugh about them to myself instead.

We reached the door of my room and just as I went to put my key in, it swung open and we were met by a very energetic girl who hurried us in to the room  
"Hurry up, what took you so long? Edward, you're covered in leaves. Bella, hurry up. Both of you come and sit down, Jasper and Rosalie are in the living room already. Emmett isn't actually allowed come up to the dorms so he's on speaker phone. Hurry up!" This information came at us at about twenty words a second and was nearly impossible to hear what she was saying but I got the general gist that we should go and sit down. The second we were seated Alice started talking.

"Right, now that everyone is here I have something to say. I went walking this morning and I found a fountain, it reminded me of something in Edward's book so I rushed back. Things started to link and then following hints in the book I found this book in a crevice in our room and figured everything out. Now we've been give the responsibility to…"

**Ha, i'm going to stop there as i'm feeling rather evil right now**

**I'm upset to say that i don't own twilight, however much i want to**

**More up soon!**

**review?**


	17. AN

**Okay, so i've now been through the whole entire thing and restored flow and added bits and whatnot, i finally have time off school - a whole week! yeah, it's not nearly long enough though. **

**So yeah, to make up for all of the time that i haven't been updating, i'll try to update so much more often now, especially over this next week**

**My imagination finally decided to cooperate! And my interesting colourful dreams returned so i have plenty of inspiration too! I'm officially in a very very good mood!**

**Please please go back and read all of my altered stuff, as i said there would be there is actually some new stuff but i'm not sure if i really like all of it, i might end up going back in again but if i do i will warn you. Anyway, remember, brand new and shiny like Edward in the sun**

**Now that i've sorted everything out i promise it will be back to normal... well as normal as it gets when i'm the one writing :)**

**I still think I could maybe do with some help so i know what doesn't really work and what does, so i'm open to any offers, any offers at all**

**All thats left to say now is please review**


	18. Another book?

"… the responsibility to protect the garden of Sabbat's Heath"

"What the hell?" Rosalie replied.

"Okay, so we didn't really get given the responsibility but we have to! We have to! We have to!" Alice started jumping up and down repeating that we had to.

"Okay, okay, we will, so where is it and how did you find out?" Jasper said fairly quickly.

"OH!!!! That's a point, I don't actually know where it is but I've read descriptions of it. Edward, we are going hiking tomorrow to find it!" He just nodded his head at her "Okay, and well it started when I left this morning so that Bella and Edward could talk without me and I came across this statue and after a few minutes of looking at it I realised who the people reminded me of. They looked just like Pieter, James, Joe, Rosalie, Tanya and well me, so after some snooping I found the name plaque where it said that it was in memory of Peter Mallon, James Reid, Joseph Felder, Rosemary Call, Natasha Stone and Alicia Peko." I heard a little squeal from Rosalie when she heard her name "I was shocked that it was all so similar to our names so decided to research on why they were so important to the school and apparently they died defending it. After more snooping I found that the bodies of the three boys had never been found so they erected the statue I found in their memory. They did actually find the girls so they were buried in the graveyard at the church five minutes away. From their gravestones, I found my first clue, on Rose's grave there was a riddle as well as the loving daughter stuff." Alice stopped there and we all looked at her confused.

"And?" Rosalie asked

"Sorry, I was just trying to remember it properly, okay, it was _Fourth with the flowers, second of the roses, read what you need and return when the thought imposes. _Can any of you guess what it meant?" Everyone just shook their heads and Alice smiled widely. "Well I managed to get it eventually, fourth with the flowers meant the building wall with the honeysuckle climbing up it, then the second of the roses was the room inside the building along that wall that I needed to look in. It turned out that they named the rooms in groups of three with different flowers and so I went to the second room of the rose group. Well…. Let's just say I got in the room and then I looked behind the bookshelves because of _read what you need _and in a small hole there was this!" She pulled out a book that was similar to the one that Edward had but there was a line of pink down the leather spine and on the front I could vaguely make out the words 'Rose's journal' in what was probably pencil. Alice opened to book and I could see lines of very elaborate cursive.

"Having found the book of course I had to read it, even though it's a diary and I don't really like reading other people's personal things. It was as I was reading it that I realised that it sounded awfully similar to the events of Edward's book. At this point I ran back to Bella and Edward and stole his book and sat trying to work out what I was supposed to do now. As I was flicking through it a delicately folded sheet of paper fell out; so being curious I read it and it explained things a little."

As she was speaking she flicked through the book and then pulled out what was presumably the sheet that she had been talking about. She unfolded it and passed it around. "You can read it for yourselves" Everyone passed it around and we all read it, it got to me and I read,

_Dear Stranger,_

_I suppose your finding of this letter means that you solved the riddle on my gravestone. Well, in that case I ought to tell you that it only gets worse from here, like with me, three of my best friends betrayed me and tonight I walk chin up to my death but if you can achieve this then none of my efforts will have been in vain. Now the risings happen every fifty years, so I imagine the next one will also be on the 12__th__ of November._

That's in three weeks! I read on with the note and as I reached the end there was a comment I imagined would be the next step of Alice's explanation.

_So, since it is apparent that you can solve riddles, I'll give you a new one to make sure your logic is sound and that you can really handle the task at hand,_

_For the next step to saving what was once here_

_Turn once to the forest where the ground lies clear_

_And walk past the dark, show no fear _

_Sabbat's heath is near_

_In the water an answer to be found_

_And more questions for one to sound_

The second I finished reading the paper was take straight out of my hand by Alice.

"Okay, so now we need to solve the riddle!" She almost shouted as she stashed the paper in the back of the little book.

"Ummm, guys, you do know that I can't read when I'm on the phone right?" Emmett stated loudly

"Oh right, sorry Emmie, I'll give you my paper tomorrow if we get to see you"

"Oh you'll see me alright; I've come up with a plan!" His voice was very excited and I was a little worried. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" It was at this that we heard a scuffling sound coming from Emmett's end of the phone

"_Come on! Get off the damn phone!" _A strange voice came through fairly loudly, the person must have been shouting.

"_Just give me a second…_ okay guys, I've got to go. You know, I think I possibly have the most annoying flatmate ever"

"_Hey! I resent that!" _We heard through the line before it went dead.

"Okay! Let's solve this!"

* * *

**Okay, so maybe i'm not exactly great at the whole riddle thing, i think i might get one of my friends to write the next one**

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but i got ill again *curses stupid weak immune system* and could barely get out of bed, I feel so rubbishy at the moment that i haven't even updated my other stories in so long and that makes me feel bad too**

**Anyhoo, shout at me to update and i'll probably update faster and let me know if you can solve my awful riddle that effectively gives the answer away.**

**Xxx**


	19. Let's go on an expedition

"Awww, man! I was hoping that you had managed to solve it already" Jasper moaned, sinking further in to the chair that he was sat on.

"Can I just ask why, if, as you say this thing actually involves Tanya, James, Pieter and Joe, why are they not here?" Rosalie asked as she too sank in to the chair she was on.

"Ummm, yeah, well, as in the journal she kind of says how they betray her in the end I didn't really want to involve them"

"Oh, okay then"

"Can we solve the riddle now please!" Alice said as she jumped up and down a little more than before.

"Okay, so I think it sounds like they are possibly giving directions?" Edward suggested

"Yeah! Shall we go and see if they lead somewhere?" Alice practically shouted. "Come on, let's go!" She skipped out of the door and we all looked at each other, shrugged, then followed, skipping too. When Alice stopped outside of the building she turned around and saw us all skipping in a very ungracious manner and just raised an eyebrow. At that we all burst out laughing and Rosalie shouted out,

"Anything you can do, we can do better!" and we started laughing harder. Alice continued to look at us with the same bemused expression and we eventually calmed down.

"Okay, so 'turn once to the forest where the ground lies clear' any ideas?"

"That could mean that there's a clearing in the forest somewhere" I suggested and Alice smiled

"Yeah! Okay, we need to search the forest then! Everyone split up in to teams of two!" As she said this I heard the door open behind us and turned to see Joe trying to sneak away.

"Hey Joe!" Alice squealed in her hyperactive state, having clearly completely forgotten that she had wanted to not involve him.

"Hi guys, what are you all doing out here?"

"Solving mysteries!" She replied in a sing-song voice

"Cool, do you want any help?"

"Sure, you can go with Bella, we're going to hunt through the forest for a clearing and then I think we should meet back here at 2 and share our findings. I'm with Edward and Jasper is with Rosalie"

"Can I just ask one thing?"

"Yes Bella?"  
"What's up with the random pairings?"  
"I dunno, I wanted to shake things up a bit" I just shrugged at her "Okay, let's go!" She shouted again and then grabbed Edwards hand before running off with him tripping slightly being pulled along behind her.

"Okay then partner, let's go" I said to Joe and we left Rosalie and Jasper who were walking in the other direction completely talking about getting ice cream before starting searching.

"Just quickly, what are we looking for and why?"

"Oh, well you see, Alice has found this book and this statue and stuff and is basically following riddles around because she thinks it might lead to something big"

"Okay, so what are we trying to solve now?"

"For the next step to saving what was once here

Turn once to the forest where the ground lies clear

And walk past the dark, show no fear

In the water an answer to be found

And more questions for one to sound"I quoted at him, proud that I had managed to remember it word perfect. "So, any ideas?"

"Hmmm, well I think there's a clearing about half a mile into the forest which has a river running through it, do you think that might be it?"  
"I don't know, I think it's a good idea to start with though?"  
"Okay, let's go!" At this, for some reason we started running to the forest but being my usual clumsy self, I tripped and fell in to Joe's back and we both ended up on the floor. "Well that wasn't very nice"

"Well, I'm sorry but it's not my fault that I'm almost physically incapable of walking across a flat surface without tripping"  
"Really, so whose is it?"  
"Yours" I replied

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nu-uh" Joe stood up as he replied and I just stayed on the floor staring up at him

"Uh-huh"

"Nu-uh, come on, this is childish, shall we go look for the clearing" He offered me his hand to help me up

"Fine" I sighed as I stood, taking his offered hand for extra support. We walked in to the forest and once the light started to fade Joe started whistling again. I didn't recognize the tune at all, it sounded kind of like classical music. "What are you whistling?"

"Oh, ummm, it's a piece of music called Danse Macabre, it's the music to the opening credits of a TV show called Jonathan Creek and it's been stuck in my head since I watched it this morning."

"Still morbid I see"

"Hellz yeah! The piece of music has a pretty awesome background, it was originally written about the devil playing music in a graveyard and then all these demons started coming out for the night and stuff" I just shook my head at his enthusiasm for the topic.

"Okay, it sounds pretty cool" I said and he just grinned before starting humming something different entirely. We walked further in to the forest with Joe leading for a while until I knew that there was no way I would be able to find my way out by myself "Okay, so, tell me about yourself" I said, wanting to take my mind off of the fact that I was in a rapidly darkening forest that I couldn't navigate.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, parents? Childhood? Whatever you want"

"Well, I lived in a town about two hours away from here up until I was about five but then my dad was murdered and my mum couldn't handle the constant reminders so we moved to Alaska for about three years but then my mum apparently couldn't handle me so I got sent to a foster home here in England and Edward's dad's cousin took me in which is how I know them and why they call me a second cousin even though we aren't actually related. I don't know where my mum is now but I wouldn't say I miss her, we were never close."

"Oh my god" I couldn't believe that this happy but slightly morbid guy had a history similar to mine in a way.

"Okay, so that was boring, how about something different!"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, suddenly suspicious of what he could possibly think of as an activity for the middle of a forest.

"Don't panic, it's a wonderful idea!" He stated loudly with a grin spreading across his face.

* * *

**What could Joe possibly have planned? All shall be revealed in my next update of course! :)**

**And there's a possiblity that the riddly thing will get solved but it might prove a shock for a certain character or two **

**Okay, so i'm like super proud that i managed to update twice this weekend and now that the story is flowing again i'll try to update on wednesday (i'm busy on mondays, tuesdays, thursdays and fridays so there's little chance of an update on those days)**

**Oh, i would like to say that blondiegirl44678 is particularly awesome (see look, i wrote a new chapter since yesterday!)**

**Review please!**


	20. In the woods with Joe

I raised an eyebrow at him and he ran off, flailing his arms in a ridiculous manner shouting something incomprehensible.

"Joe! You get back here right now!" I shouted at him and rather than seeing him turn around he disappeared in to the forest. "I'm going to count to ten!" I started to count out loud "One… Two… Three… Four… five… si, shit!" I shouted as something jumped at my back. Of course, being me I fell over. I slowly picked myself back up and saw Joe's inanely grinning face bent over mine. "What kind of a wonderful idea was that?" I growled at him and his smirk, if possible, got even wider.

"Oh, that wasn't the idea, this was" He said as he pushed me slightly to the side, yet again I lost my footing but this time I fell further than I had expected. Then in pure Hollywood style, I fell backwards in to the river creating a huge tidal wave type splash. I lay on the bottom of the river bank, feeling the water rushing over and around me until my body informed me that it actually did need to breathe so I sat up, spluttering and splashing in the most ungraceful manner. I looked up on to the bank and saw Joe laughing hysterically.

"Oh, so you think that this is funny do you?"

"Yep" I glared at him, pushing my drenched hair out of my face and then hauled myself on to the river bank. He was still laughing too hard to pay attention to what I was doing and so I snuck up behind him. I jumped on his back and although my force only pushed him forwards a few steps, stupid strong person, I was still getting him soaked.

"Eww, eww, eww" He shrieked like a girl and I clung to him as he ran around in a circle. I smirked before hopping down and shuddering slightly. His back was _cold_. "That was mean"

"Yeah, well next time you might think before pushing me in to a river!" I replied, shoving him again, and again he didn't move. "You are far too strong you know" I whined at him as we wandered forwards in no particular direction.

"Yeah yeah" He said, in an absent minded tone as though he wasn't actually listening to what I was saying at all.

"You sound distracted"

"Awfully sorry, I shall give you my full and undivided attention from now on then" He replied in a much more posh accent than normal and then turned to me and stared. I continued walking and he carried on staring without blinking.

"Cut it out now, you're scaring me"

"What so first I wasn't paying enough attention and now I'm paying too much, god! Make your mind up woman!" He huffed in a mock offended tone.

"Honestly, melodramatic much?"

"Melodramatic monkeys?" He replied with a grin

"What the hell?"

"Ah, don't worry, all in good time my friend, all in good time" I raised an eyebrow at him and he just smirked with an 'I'm going to irritate you with this' look.

"Fine then" I replied and turned back to look at our surroundings, everything seemed to have a thicker coating of moss around here, as though everything had remained completely untouched for hundreds of years. The floor was littered with leaves and twigs but grass and moss was poking out in places where the light was shining through the thick canopy of trees.

"Hey, can you see the light?"

"Ummmm, no, should I?"

"Oh, well I think there's a patch of light ahead, we might actually be about to get out of this forest!" He stated, hey, maybe he's almost getting as fed up of the trees as me. Hang on, go in to the light? Oh dear.

"What, like dying?"

"No, not going in to the light in that sense." He said, lightly swatting my arm.

"Come on, you can't honestly say that the thought didn't run through your head too"

"Okay, so you have a point" I giggled and he smiled his angelic smile that I was now starting to get used to seeing on the person with such a personality such as his. "You know, your smile doesn't really suit your personality"  
"Oh really, and what would my smile be like to be deemed so unsuitable?"

"It's kind of angelic, like a child's smile, whereas all of your thoughts have such a morbid tint" He started laughing at this and I couldn't help but join in.

"Okay, so my smile is angelic. Well, to be fair, my thoughts aren't all that morbid, I just find things around the topics considered gruesome most interesting but in my head I'm sure you'll find _some_ normal teenage things"

"Sure" I replied, shaking my head slightly and rolling my eyes.

"Hey! I'm going to take offense at that!" He complained and I just smiled up at him, I swear everyone here in England is so much taller than me.

However, by looking at him I made the basic mistake of not looking where I was going and so unsurprisingly fell to the ground. My fall was a little more dramatic than normal and I started rolling down the hill that we had just reached. I flailed my arms, trying to stop myself from rolling but kept sliding anyway. Eventually I rolled in to a log and came to a stop; I am _so_ going to have bruises tomorrow. I looked up to see Joe laughing insanely halfway down the hill but when I got up and turned around I was faced by an unnaturally circular clearing with the river running through it.

* * *

**Okay, it took longer than i was hoping to get this chapter up but i've been insanely busy recently**

**I thought that i just wanted some light hearted stuff, just to show that they are still teenagers and everything you know**

**I'm going to be incredibly busy over the next couple of weeks or so as i have a concert, a grade 7 french horn exam, tech coursework to finish and i'm helping coach at an all day rugby tournament all day tomorrow. **

**So effectively, i probably won't write as much as normal if i don't get much support as i'll be finding it harder than i'm used to to find the time**

**Please review!**


	21. The Clearing

"Hey Joe, come look at this place" I barely heard his very light footsteps as he ran down the hill towards me. I was a little worried that he wouldn't stop so stepped a little to the side and my worry was justified when he went running past me before finally stopping a few metres in to the clearing.

"Woah" I looked at him and nearly giggled as he started slowly spinning round in a circle.

"Do you reckon this is the place that Alice was talking about?"  
"Hmmm, well as far as I can remember she said

Turn once to the forest where the ground lies clear

And walk past the dark, show no fear

Sabbat's heath is near

In the water an answer to be found

And more questions for one to sound" I swear, it is so unbelievably un- descriptive but then again, I suppose it was probably only written in a few minutes and if she knew she was about to die then fully describing something probably wasn't going to be on the top of her list of priorities. I suppose we ought to use what information we have though.

"Well, we're in a forest, in which we've found a clearing"  
"Yep, and we've gone through the dark bit back there where trees got more dense"  
"And there's water, in which there is supposed to be answers"

"Well go look then"

"Oh come on, I'm already wet, I don't want to fall in the water again"

"But you're already wet, if you fall in then it won't make any difference"

"Nu uh"

"Oh come on, please" He said, with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, I won't do it if you wont" with a hand on my hip in a truly childish manner. He growled lightly under his breath and I grinned.

"Fine, come here" He said, walking forwards towards the river running through the middle. The ground was entirely flat and then suddenly stopped and there was a gap where the river ran through. A two foot gap between the edge of the ground and the water level was visible from this distance but I suppose you wouldn't even be able to see the water closer up until standing looking over the bank. It was a slightly odd angle for the ground; we had come in from a hill, to a really large flat circular area absent of any trees that then dipped steeply and suddenly in the middle to a river. Surely it should have just been a straight hill? Like in a valley, aren't the slopes practically straight downwards? Ah well, I would never say that I'm much of a geographer and everything else about this place seems unnatural, why should the contours be regular?

We walked towards the river with Joe slightly in front of me. I was looking at the giant oak tree just on the other side of the river, where the roots showed through the side of the river bank as it dipped towards the water. I was right; I couldn't see the water from just a few steps further forwards again until we reached the bank. I looked down in to the water to see that it was strangely clear, a voice in the back of my head told me that this probably meant that it was highly acidic and I frowned, why does my scientific knowledge have to ruin the mystery?

"Okay, so if you were a mysterious note, where would you be?"

"I don't know Joe; I don't even know what it could have been written on to survive fifty odd years.

"Hey look, there's like a flat circle of wood in there that looks like it has carvings!"

"Okay, have fun swimming then Joe" I said, before shoving him from behind and … YES! I actually moved him and he went flying in to the water screeching all the way. Once he was in the water I could see that it was actually quite deep, maybe four feet at least, which was odd as England had been going through a heat wave at the moment and it hadn't rained a lot recently. I swear, there isn't anything actually normal around here. I looked down at Joe splashing around slightly in the water; surprisingly he hadn't kicked up any dirt so the water was still just as clear. He bent down and grabbed the wooden thing he had been pointing at earlier then straightened up and brandished it upwards at me. It was an odd feeling being about six foot higher up than him.

"Hey, you evil bugger, look, the wooden carving actually has letters carved in to it!"

"Awesome, you just have fun getting back up now then" I looked back up at the oak tree, I don't know why but it kind of felt like I was being drawn to it. I was trying to make out the detailing on the bark when a large splashing sound came from the river, making me jump back moments before Joe's hands appeared where my feet had been. He then proceeded to pull himself over the edge. "Wow, that was impressive"

"Thanks, but now my clothes are muddy and Alice might well kill me" I looked down to see his wet white t-shirt covered in streaks of light brown mud and laughed. "This isn't funny, and I will by all means tell Alice that it was your fault!"

"Well, we've only known each other for what, two days? It's not like she'll go completely crazy on me"

"Ah, you have a point; you're definitely taking all the blame"

"So, does that mean that Alice picked out your outfit or something?"  
"No, it means that Alice bought the clothes for me and said I had to take care of them" I just laughed at him, knowing what it was like to go shopping with Alice.

"Hey, speaking of Alice, shouldn't we be taking this 'clue' back now? What time was it that we were meant to meet up anyway?"  
"I dunno, it's not like we were ever going to make it on time though, neither of us has a watch."  
"Okay, well, let's go!" We walked through the clearing the way we came and Joe was studying the wood. We got about twenty metres in to the forest when I stopped him and pointed out that I didn't know which way it was to get back to the school and that he would actually have to lead rather than just look at the message. He grumbled something about it being interesting before taking charge of the task of getting us out of the forest.

* * *

**Okay, i am so unbelievably sorry that it has taken so long to update but my life has gone in to total overdrive and i've had so many things to do it's unreal. However, i am now on half term so i should be able to post even if i am _meant_ to be revising all holiday for my year 10 exams and the two gcse's i'm taking this year.**

**I realise there are a few problems with geography and time scales and stuff in my story but you know, artistic license and all that, just makes aspects of the story work better. (well, in my head anyway)**

**I have a course all of next week with ESYO and am coaching at a rugby tournament for the whole day tomorrow so i won't be around much but with the removal of general school stress for two weeks and having now taken my french horn grade 7 (meaning that i now don't have to practise for like an hour and a half everyday) things are a little less crazy. And i also have a friend now giving me some ideas for this story (i love suggestions from everybody, it puts a little less stress on the whole coming up with ideas thing) so you never know, updates might become more frequent as support really does help! **

**Please review!**


	22. Another an

**I know, i know, another a/n but seriously, where have the reviews gone people?!?!**

**Okay, so i said i would write, which i did... kind of **

**but when you don't review i don't really feel like writing and end up using my time doing the things that i ought to be doing like revising **

**and so when i got nearly 300 hits for that last chapter and not one single review i really didn't feel like writing any more and it felt like you guys just didn't care**

**and i honestly don't know whether or not to continue without your opinion, i mean if you hate it, tell me and i wont keep posting, and if you like it, tell me! so that i will actually keep posting**

**so heres the deal, i'll go back to updating if you guys go back to reviewing, simple as that i promise**

**aaaand, for everyone who reviews i'll send them a sneak preview of the next chapter if they should so wish**


	23. Meeting more people?

What must have been about an hour later the trees started to thin out again and we finally made it out of the forest. I felt like I knew Joe a bit better but some things about him still remain a little elusive. Like, for instance, the way that he remains entirely happy for most of the time but occasionally falls silent for a few minutes while a multitude of emotions flash across his face that go too fast for me to identify and then he'll slip back in to his happy personality again. Then there's the way he seems to give off a sense of wisdom and half the time I feel like he knows more about the world than anyone else then suddenly he's just like a teenager again, messing about and getting things wrong like everyone else.

"Bells? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally" I said finally looking up and surprising myself a little at the fact that we were only a few feet from the main building"

"Okay, it's just you looked miles away for a minute then, anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, I'm good" I said, nearly blushing at the fact that it was thoughts of him that had caused me to be so absorbed by just then.

"Right, so as long as you're alright, do you think that you can let us in the building, I left my card in my room"

"Idiot" I muttered under my breath playfully as I pulled my card out of my pocket and swiped it, a buzzing noise sounded and then the door swung open.

"Hey! I'm going to take offense at that!"

"Excellent" I said, smiling at him. I felt him follow me up the stairs and felt a little lost for a second while I tried to remember which way it was to get to my room but Joe took the lead so I was okay.

He stopped once we reached the door and just as I reached to open the door it swung open and we were met by the image of an very startled but slightly angry looking Alice.

"Oh my god Bella! I was so worried about you, we were practically about to send a search party out for you!" She pulled me through the door before turning on Joe

"And you! You know that Bella's new and so I would be worried about her, what were you thinking keeping her out for so much longer than agreed?" She gave him a pointed look with an expression that I couldn't quite understand; it was like she was telling him something else without speaking. He didn't really pay much attention to it though and just gave her a sheepish grin.  
"Awww, come on Ali, you can't honestly have thought that something bad would have happened to Bella when she was with me" Alice just raised one eyebrow and gave him a pointed look, at which his grin from earlier returned in full force.

"Oh come off it, look, we were just so long because neither of us had a watch"

"Fine, whatever you say" She then stood back and I swear she growled at him. "What the hell did you do to that shirt?" He raised her eyebrows at her and she leaned up to his ear and whispered in to it, I couldn't actually hear anything but she definitely sounded angry.

"What? How can you even say that?" He exclaimed before looking over her shoulder, seeing me and leaning back down to her ear before starting whispering again. I decided I would just go to my room. I walked across the lounge and kitchen area, noticing that Edward was slumped on one of the sofas, apparently asleep. I smiled at the sight of him completely relaxed and peaceful before continuing to my room. I flopped on to my bed and pondered what they could have been talking about that they had to keep away from me and whether it actually involved me but I decided I didn't really care. I picked up one of my books and started flicking through it before it hit me that I hadn't phoned my dad yet. Shit. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and sure enough, there were four missed calls from him. I punched in his number and waited as it rang, after four rings I heard Charlie's gruff voice say

"Hello, is that you Bells?"

"Yeah, sorry about not phoning you earlier but I just got really distracted"

"Well as long as my baby's okay then I don't mind"

"Thanks dad"

"So, made any friends yet?"

"Yeah, everyone here is like insanely nice, especially my roommate and her brothers"

"Glad to hear it, okay, I've got to go, work's on the other line"

"Sure, talk to you later dad"

"Love you baby girl"

"Love you too" I said and flipped my phone shut. After replacing my phone in my pocket I felt the urge to get up and do something. I walked in to the living room where Alice and Joe were still in deep discussion and Edward was still fast asleep and just walked straight past them and out of the door. They didn't even look. I headed down the stairs and outside where I nearly walked straight in to Joe's roommate, Abi, I think. She caught my arms and steadied me with a smile.

"Hey, it's Bella right?"

"Yeah, that's me, sorry about that"  
"No problems" She grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "So, are you going somewhere?"

"Just away from Alice and Joe as they are annoying me a little"

"Ha, okay, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, although I swear I've been constantly walking since I got here" She laughed a little and it sounded like chimes.

"Well I wasn't suggesting we went for a long walk, it's already like four, but you know, you could come and meet the rugby guys with me, it's a tradition that we all meet on the first Saturday before school starts for a game of touch rugby and you'd be welcome to come along"

"Sure" I couldn't really see much harm in meeting more people, I feel like it's all I've been doing recently. She started walking in what was presumably the direction of the playing fields and I followed behind, hardly keeping up with her long stride. "So, how are you involved with the rugby team?"

"Oh, I play" I was a little surprised by this as she didn't really look built like a rugby player but shrugged it off.

"Awesome" I answered, we rounded the corner of one of the school buildings and vast playing fields came in to sight that I hadn't seen before, and in the corner of the closest marked out pitch stood a rowdy looking bunch of guys that was very clearly the rugby team. As we got closer one of the guys looked up and started running towards us.

"Abi!" He yelled before pulling her in to a massive bear hug.

"Sam you can put me down now!" She shouted in his ear and he dropped her pretty quickly. It was at this moment that I realised that she was wearing a rugby shirt, tracksuits and trainers and it somehow looked like she belonged in it.

"So, who's your friend?"

"This is Bella, she's new and is here to watch us" This was met by cheering from a few other guys who had followed after Sam.

"You not going to play?"

"Nah, I have no idea how the hell you play rugby"

"Really? Well with the way this lot plays touch I don't think it would really matter, but I suppose it would be best that we didn't break any of your bones before school has even started" I rolled my eyes at this and let out a giggle, I could tell that I was going to like Sam. Abi then waved a hand and shut everyone up; I was a little impressed at the control she had over them.

"Okay, everyone this is Bella, Bella this is everyone" At this they all responded with their names and I received more handshakes than I ever have before in my life. Of course I didn't actually hear any of their names which Abi noticed and so bent down and whispered their names to me

"Ben, Danny, Jez, Jamie, Harry, Martin, Harrison, Mikey, Max, Harry M, Matt, Tom, Jay, Simon…" I gave her a pointed look and she stopped. "Okay, yeah, there's no way you'll remember everyone's names straight away."

"Right teams, let's go!" One of the guys shouted, presumably the captain. As everyone ran to separate sides of the pitch I was fairly sure that I could recognize Jasper's figure. I caught brief words of their conversation and was fairly sure I heard Edward's name a few times but then tuned out once the only things I could hear were 'F1 back" and other complicated phrases that were more numbers than words. Sam stood in the middle of the pitch and held up a hand at which they all fell silent.

"Right, I want a nice clean game, no biting, scratching, fish hooks or anything like that, this is after all touch rugby and _supposed _to be a non contact game. I want to see two hands on hips for a touch, nothing higher than shoulders or you will be penalised. Seven touch turnover. Okay, let's go!" He said, blowing a whistle that I swear had just appeared from no where.

The ball that one of the guys had been holding was suddenly thrown in to action and Abi caught it. She side stepped the largest of the guys on the other team and flew down the pitch with Harry right on her tail, just as he was about to touch her she passed the ball to Jay who dodged a guy flying at him and sprinted to the line and was about to put the ball down when someone else came out from no where and stole the ball right out of his hands. Jay just turned around and touched him at which Sam shouted

"Touch 1". The person passed the ball to Simon who swerved away from Max who had gone in but tripped and nearly dropped the ball but passed it before he fell. The ball span across the pitch to the person standing on the pitch closest to me but he was being marked well and was touched nearly straight away.

"Touch 2" The ball was passed to Martin who was touched as well almost immediately.

"Touch 3" Martin sent the ball flying back towards the other side of the pitch but Abi intercepted and stole the ball, sprinting towards the try line. She swerved around the only defence left near the line and dove towards the line, touching the ball down.

Sam blew the whistle and held his hand upwards before leaning it towards the side Abi was on. This was followed by cheers but the game had already started up again. Simon was going straight in, trying to break the defence

"Touch 1" The ball went flying down the pitch towards me, and was caught again by the person closest to me. The defence wasn't so strong this time and he got very close to me before someone from the other team came flying towards him but with the momentum crashed straight in to him and sent him flying out of the pitch and almost in slow motion I watched them both come at me, all I could do was raise my arms in front of my face before everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, so i spent ages on this chapter and would really love to know what you think**

**I had seriously forgotten how much i loved writing and when i sat down at my computer today this just flowed and the next chapter is practically finished too, i definitely had fun writing this**

**Right, so remember, if you review i'll send you a sneak preview if you want me to**

**Abi x**


	24. Den's and dwarves?

Eventually I started to regain consciousness and was aware of a light that was far too bright glaring at my eyelids, which remained firmly shut. I could hear voices around me but I couldn't place the people and only caught brief phrases.

"Is she dead?" Followed by a slapping sound and then

"Idiot"

I lost focus for a second as I tried to force my eyes open and my body to move but everything felt too heavy so I just listened again.

"You know, I swear we said that we would try _not _to break any of her bones before school even started"

"Well, we didn't break anything to be fair"

"Concussion and countless cuts and bruises count though!" That voice was definitely female and I was very close to laughing at her outraged, high pitched tone. As they continued debating what was presumably my condition, I became aware of other voices around me, from the tones, I swear there are like twenty people here. I wonder where here is. With that thought I tried again to open my eyes and they fluttered slightly and then opened. My vision was foggy but I could make out vague blurry shapes.

"Hey look, she's up!" I smiled and blinked a few times, trying to make everything go in to focus. Eventually I could make out all of the people around me, and I was right, there are about twenty. Twenty guys covered in mud, and one girl, equally covered in mud. As I looked past them I could see the sky, excellent, I hadn't been out cold for very long at all.

"Right, out the way guys, I need to do a quick check up" Sam pushed through with a large bag in his hand. He knelt down in front of me and proceeded to carry out a test that I'd been through so many times I could have just told him the results anyway, I had mild concussion and a huge bruise on my right hip. I tried to stand up and nearly fell back down again, better add lightly sprained ankle to the list. Instead of letting me put pressure on my leg Sam simply picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Come on Sam, put me down, it's only a little bit sprained, it's not that bad"

"Yeah, yeah, just a light sprain, I'm still not going to let it get any worse by you walking on it" And with that he walked off towards one of the school buildings while most of the people on the pitch regrouped and I think they were probably about to restart the game. However, Abi and someone whose name I didn't know were following us as well.

"Okay, Sam, if you're not going to let me walk will you at least carry me in some way that isn't so obscure?"

"Sure" He shrugged and then pulled one of my legs around his back and moved my hands around his neck so I was now having a piggy back. I was suddenly very thankful that I had chosen to wear trousers.

"You know, when you were carrying her just then kind of reminded me of like one of the seven dwarves carrying a sack of stuff or something" The person whose name I didn't know said and Abi then started laughing before saying

"Oh my god, do you remember when my dance teacher suggested I tried out for a dwarf in the pantomime and you guys all came along too?"

"Oh god, that was hilarious, and when you didn't get it because you were about five inches too tall and your dance teacher was like, oh, I was so sure you'd get it, you're perfect for a dwarf" Sam said imitating a very high squeaky female voice.

"And I was like, what, cos I'm so short, fat and hairy?" At this three of them started laughing.

"Oh god, and she was like, no that's not what I meant, you're just strongly built"

"And I decided to get all offended and be like, oh so you're calling me fat now!"

"And then Steve walked up and said to her, Miss your hole has been dug quite deep enough now and we were all just like 'uh huh'"

"Don't forget the simultaneous hip twist and eye roll" Sam butted in and at this I couldn't help but fall in to hysterical giggles.

We turned a corner and Sam shouldered open a door that I hadn't even seen before and led us down a very narrow corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose you don't know about this place, it's the den"

"The den?"

"It's the rugby team's secret hiding place, it has a passage of tunnels underground to almost all of the places in the school, and it's rather awesome. All of the hidden passages come to here but they all link as well, which is incidentally how us rugby lot are never actually late, even when practise over runs."

Wow, this place just gets more and more amazing by the second, I think I'm in love… with a building. Okay, maybe I'm going slightly insane. I swear that maybe an old stone building with ivy and secret passages sounds a little typical of movies and books. It's like the stereotypical England scene, maybe I ought to go out and look around somewhere else in England, it can't all be like this right?

As we went through, Abi flicked the light switch and a luxuriously decorated, a thick beige pile rug covered the floor and there were brown leather sofa's scattered around the room, mostly collected around the 40 inch plasma screen. There was also a pool table and a card table on which was a vast quantity of cards and chips all in neat piles. As we walked through the room a separated section came in to view which consisted of a well stocked bar. It looked like a mafia hide out or something, and I got the feeling that the teachers would freak out if they ever found it.  
"How do you even keep this a secret?"

"Easy, the door that we came through is the only door that comes in to this but there's a complex mechanism on the door so that only those with the key and code can get in, otherwise it just opens to the back of the stables. You can thank Alex for our hide-out system, if you ever manage to drag her out of the resistant materials rooms or the library. The rest of the passages all rely simply on people not knowing that they exist and the other passage doors in to this room have their own systems as so it doesn't matter if they do find them." I tried to absorb all of that as Sam placed me on the sofa and switched the TV on. I really wouldn't have thought of the rugby team to be running a passage system similar to that of the underground systems of thieves from so many years ago.

**

* * *

**

I would just want to say that I absolutley loved all the reviews, i did actually do a little dance and then proceeded to infuriate all my friends with my excitement and happiness, so thank you so so so much, i love you all!

**On another note,  
****I know, I know, I'm an awful person for not updating in so long and I'm really really sorry, I could give you all my reasons but it would be likely that the list would be longer than this chapter, so I'll just say that all the time I've spent at home recently has been spent as sleeping time, which I'm seriously lacking at the moment. **

**I spent the whole day in Amsterdam yesterday (on work experience, not in the red light district lol) so I'm extremely tired but I thought I ought to write some more, If this chapter sucks just tell me, I can deal, I'm not sure if this chapter is really pushing the kind of stereotypical English thing, but I like it and the description is very similar to the layout of the 'den' we have in my house, so yeah. Let me know if you think it's too much and I'll just re-write this bit. Next chapter should be up at some point tomorrow even though I'm meant to be revising for my textiles GCSE**

**Review please :)**

**X**


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay, so why did you bring me here again?"

"Oh… uh I'm not actually sure, did you want to bandage up her ankle or something Sam?" Abi replied

"Nope" He replied, popping the P, shortly followed by the fizzing of the can opening that he had pulled from under the bar.

"So?"

"So I thought that introducing you to this place would be like payback for knocking you out cold" I smiled at him and leaned back into my seat. Abi joined me on the sofa, taking up the whole three seats of space that were left, Sam looked at her sprawled out before shaking his head and moving towards a chair at an angle but before he could sit his phone started ringing. I chuckled at the ringtone; I mean who wouldn't laugh at a rugby player with 'Holding out for a hero' as their ringtone? He quickly pulled it from his pocket and answered. At which point I lost interest and turned back to Abi.

"Looking forwards to school the day after tomorrow?"

"Really? What do you think?" was her reply, I just chuckled.

"So what classes do you have?"

"Oh shit, I have no idea, I haven't been to reception yet, have you been?"  
"Nope, do you want to go now then?" She nodded and we both stood up together. She mouthed something to Sam, who was looking thoroughly confused at whatever he was being told on the phone, before she dragged me to a door that we hadn't come through. It opened up to a long corridor, carpeted in plush red velvet with an old patterned cream and greenish grey wall paper and old portraits hanging up on either side of the wall. It was lit the whole way along with modern LED spotlights that surprisingly didn't look out of place. There was probably enough space for two people to walk through side by side comfortably and it visibly sloped downwards before coming back up. As we walked along I noted the absence of any windows, presumably we're taking some kind of underground passage then.

"So what classes did you ask to take?"  
"Chemistry, biology, English and history"

"That's a curious choice" Abi butted in before I could ask her what she was taking "What do you want to be then?"

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe law or something in natural chemistry, or maybe and English teacher, I think I'd like that though I'm still not completely sure, what are you supposed to be taking?"

"Chemistry, biology, physics and maths"  
"Ewww, why?" Gradually the path sloped upwards again

"Well I'm still deliberating between mechanic, biochemist and lawyer"

"Well those are hardly related"

"I know, do I look like I care? And excuse me little miss hypocrite, law, science and English are even less closely related!"

Now I could come up with a witty response but I think my childish side will win and so I stuck my tongue out and replied with an oh so mature

"Whatever" She simply opened the door and pushed me through. Once we were both out she slid the panel back in to place and did some other stuff that involved ropes and hooks which, when she was finished, meant the door panel was no longer visible and presumably now locked. I turned around and found the door to the office not five paces away, I spin back again to where we just came out from and all I can see now is the door to the music block a little further down.

"Of course, what I've actually always wanted to do is be a fire-fighter but nobody else knows that"

"Why?"

"Why do I want to be a fire-fighter? Because when I was younger there was a fire in the house across the road from us and my mum was sending me over with tea for the people recovering outside that were okay when I saw a section of the wall come flying apart from the building that was collapsing and out ran the fireman with a girl that was probably about eight in his arms and as he handed the girl into the medics arms she coughed, blinking back in to consciousness. It was at that moment, when I saw the man's smile from knowing that he'd saved a life, that I knew what I wanted to do for the rest of my life." I swear that girl could convince anyone with that story.

"So what's stopping you?"

"My uncle was a fireman, not that he was around much, but he died, my mum wont let me because she doesn't want to lose me too" The emotionless tone with which she replied caught me off guard and I didn't really know how to respond, and so I was somewhat glad that the woman at the desk wasn't busy as we walked through the doorway towards her desk.

"Hi there girls, how can I help?"

"Can you find our timetables for us, I'm Abigail Brown and this is Bella Swan"

"Sure thing" She turned to the computer to her left and with a few small clicks something came out of the printer behind her. She passed them to us and smiled "There you go, if there are any problems just come and see me"

"Thank you" We both called as we left. Before we'd even passed through the door Abi had taken my timetable off me and was comparing them.

"We have Chemistry, biology and lunch together"  
"Awesome"  
"Oh, and we have to sign up for a Friday afternoon activity, school finishes at ten past two and the school runs all kinds of random activities. Last term Sam and Jasper signed me up for Ballet so I have to get them back this year. Oh, that and Chris is running self defence classes again which will be awesome… and probably hilarious"

"Hilarious?"

"Well last year he flipped Eddie when he tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and then when he was trying to demonstrate how to break an attackers hold he chose me to demonstrate on and couldn't break my grip, that was fun" By this point I was in hysterics and she soon started laughing too.

"Hang on, by Eddie do you mean Edward Cullen"

"Indeed, the very same!" was the reply before another round of laughter.

Without noticing it we had somehow made our way to her room and stopped for a moment while she opened up the door, surprisingly it wasn't locked. We went inside and the unlocked door was explained as there on the sofa sat Joe and Emmett shouting at a cricket game on the TV. Now I swear Emmett's not supposed to be here but it apparently hasn't stopped him yet.

"Hey guys, where've you been?" Joe said, diverting his attention momentarily from the screen.

"Rugby game, unconscious, picking up timetables, the usual really" I answered.

"Awesome" was his reply before turning pack to the game. A couple of seconds passed before he turned back to me

"Wait, did you say unconscious?"

* * *

**Okay, so i do feel really bad about not posting in soo long again but... well i'm not really sure what happened, i've been crazy busy trying to get ready for going on tour to italy with one of my orchestras and all the practising involved with that, i had thought i would have more time with rugby season being over and thus only having to coach fitness sessions every two weeks or so but no, my dad (also my boss) decided to give me extra shifts at work so things didn't really work out in favour of my free time. There have been a few other issues but i don't think you'll want to know about those**

**Oh, and i've had about eight pieces of coursework to do in the last three weeks or so which has taken up insane amounts of my time but these are really all just excuses that you don't really want to read so we'll just go with i'm a bad person and i'm sorry**

**Omg, has anyone seen the new transformers movie? It is so unbelievably awesome! I have a giant posters of all of the transformers around my bedroom, to go with the pictures of my favourite cars and... twilight posters? yeah, my room is just so stylish, lol**

**I spose you might be wondering what Bella is doing with all of the people that aren't straight from twilight but i needed some people to play with that it doesn't matter so much if something happens to them (not giving anything away of course) and from now things will probably go back to the plot and i'll stop taking Bella all around the school doing very little, but you know, sometimes she just gets restless.**

**I won't make any promises this time cos i just feel worse if i can't make them so i'l just try to update as soon as possible, of course, more reviews might help? *hint hint* **

**Thanks to all you wonderful people who've reviewed, you really do just make me smile so much! :D**

**Review? **


End file.
